Life Continues Series
by Missmishka
Summary: A brief, complete series set after X2 and containing major spoilers! Various POVS, please R & R.
1. Could It Be? Xavier's POV

Two days had passed.  
  
Two days and we all continue to grieve, but life must continue with the routines of before this tragedy. We all need more time, but the pressing demands of reality and the present do not allow for it.  
  
I'm once again attempting to console the hardest hit by Jean's loss, Logan and Scott. They have changed greatly in these days. The man who loved her and was loved back and the loner who thought he had found in her a woman to share his life no longer felt the need to compete for dominance. They draw strength from one another, each knowing the other's pain as none of us can. Like all of us, accepting that this fate was Jean's choice is the hardest thing, but they are men who would give their lives to save the one's they love so they are coming to terms with it.  
  
Our session today is drawn to an abrupt end by students arriving for their English Lit class. As the grieving pair leaves the room and the children settle in to learn, something whispers across my mind.  
  
Something . familiar.  
  
Something I never thought I would feel again.  
  
Something . impossible?  
  
There it is again, but it can't be. It's so faint, I must be imagining things. Wishful thinking, I think with a sad smile.  
  
"Xavier" a third time. Still weak, but undeniable that time. Gazing out the window and looking at nothing, hope blossoms in my chest and spreads throughout my body.  
  
"Jean" I reply this time, somehow knowing she is there and listening and needs to know I hear her.  
  
I was correct, I sense peace now where there had been worry from her. Is she simply saying another good-bye or has a miracle occurred?  
  
The students are restless from my preoccupation and one speaks up to stir me from my thoughts, asking, "Professor, is everything all right?"  
  
Even if I am being an overly optimistic fool, as Erik has often accused, a smile touches my lips and I answer with complete conviction, "Yes, I think it will be."  
  
I begin the class, but my mind is feverishly focused on another task. It is planning, calculating, and speculating possibilities. We must work quickly.  
  
After 45 minutes the class is over and the students sent off with their assignments. I call for Logan to return to my office as we have some time before my group of students arrive.  
  
"You rang?" he asks, with some of his former fire, when he arrives.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly, Logan. I have a matter of great importance that I need you assistance on immediately." I state gathering up the notes and instructions I'd made during class.  
  
"Now isn't a very good time, Chuck."  
  
"I know. It is difficult for us all, but as I said it is a matter of great importance and we must begin work today. I fear any more time wasted will lead to greater sorrow for us all." Wheeling over to my desk, I open a draw and pull out a credit card and two keyrings. "We must rebuild Cerebro. I have here a list of materials I need you to gather. You'll find the credit limit on this card to be no issue, take it and buy everything you can today. The items listed should be easy to locate, but you may have to visit a few places to get all we need.  
  
"This key is to a storage facility about 30 miles from here, instructions to get there are among those papers. Inside the space I've rented you'll find the most important and irreplaceable pieces to the machine, handle everything with great care. These keys are to the Jeep Cherokee in the garage, it should have enough room for most of the supplies, have anything that doesn't fit delivered here."  
  
He looks everything I've just shoved into his hands, then at me. "Whoa. All this has happened because of Cerebro and you want to rebuild the thing? I vote for destroying it, bub."  
  
"I understand how you feel, Logan, but the events that led you to form that opinion will not be repeated. Cerebro is essential to us in finding and protecting fellow mutants. It is for that reason we must get it fixed and fixed fast. I sense a mutant in danger."  
  
Logan is by no means stupid and he quickly puts the pieces of this puzzle I'm presenting him together. His head snaps up and he nearly growls, "Jean?!"  
  
"Please do not get your hopes up, Logan. This is a difficult time for us all and my powers my simply me grasping at straws, unable to accept the reality of her death."  
  
"But you've sensed her?" he demands.  
  
Sighing, I nod and turn to look out the window toward the west.  
  
"Alive?" he practically whispers the word from behind me.  
  
"I do not know. That is why I must get Cerebro working again. I need you on this, Logan, and I need you not to tell anyone of what we're doing." I turn to make sure he understands the sensitivity of this project.  
  
Without another word, he nods and leaves the room. Confident that my instructions will be carried out swiftly, I go to meet my next class.  
  
~*~  
  
Even knowing Logan's commitment to this project, I was very surprised when he came to me that night to tell me all the materials had been collected. Someday when I have more time, I will have to ask him how on earth he managed that feat. Time is of the essence now, though, and we've much work to do.  
  
Fighting the fatigue that has haunted me since my ordeal in Cerebro 2, I move with Logan down to my Cerebro. Stacked outside it's doors are numerous boxes and sheets of various metals.  
  
"Where are the items from storage?" I ask.  
  
He leads me to a pile of boxes set somewhat apart from the others and grunts indicating these are what I need.  
  
"Good. I'll check these to make sure they are still in working order. I would like you to begin assembling everything the second I've checked it. I took the time you were shopping to make some diagrams to assist you." Handing him said drawings, I open the first box.  
  
Ah, my helmet. It seems to be in fine condition, but I will not know until it is completely hooked up. In the next three boxes I find the outer casing for the computer. This part was easy, so I hand it over to Logan to put together, asking the front panel be left off so the actual computer can be more easily placed inside. Without hesitation he gathers a blowtorch and some other tools and enters the chamber to get to work.  
  
The next four boxes contain the more specialized computer chips and conductors. I'll have to test them to verify they're in working order, but I have faith that everything here is in tip-top shape. Nothing like some fried circuit or corroded corridor will stop this task from being completed as fast as mutantly possible.  
  
Smirking at that little joke, I continue on my chore. Opening boxes, I verify the materials inside are in working or and correct our purposes, before handing them to Logan to work on as he finishes each previous task. Knowing it would be the most difficult part, I left the "brain" of Cerebro, it's computer system for the last. Focused on connecting the more delicate wires, my fatigue was long forgotten and I worked tirelessly into the morning with an equally devoted Wolverine.  
  
Finally, we were done the restoring what the soldiers had stripped from the machine. With a pleased sigh at the completion, my aching body tells me I must rest before putting it to use. In my tired state, I would not have the control necessary to find Jean and I could harm other mutants if I try. Disappointment fills me at the delay, but I vow to myself that I will only take a few hours sleep.  
  
"These words fall very short of expressing my gratitude, but I thank you for this, Logan. You have done an incredible job." I turn to face him.  
  
At the thanks he nods absently, then hesitates, wanting to say something.  
  
"Why you and not Scott?" I ask myself, speaking aloud the thought he was projecting to me.  
  
I smile sadly and answer, "This is a very difficult time for you both, I know. You're each struggling. For Scott it is taking all of his energy not curl into a ball of misery and scream for his lost mate. Focusing on the mundane things like sleeping, rising, bathing, dressing, and teaching classes is a trial for him right now. There was no way I could add this to his burdens, especially if he gets his hopes up and I end up being wrong.  
  
"It was an equally hard decision to come to you. I know the depth of your loss and do not wish to be insensitive to how you will feel if this turns out to be a fool's errand. You are stronger, though and I knew you would be able to do this without distraction, seeing it through no matter the outcome."  
  
Again, he simply nods. There is another question in his eyes as he notes that I am facing the exit rather than moving to complete our mission.  
  
"I fear I am too tired to attempt locating her right now. We have worked through the night and I tire very easily of late. Sleep is required first." I state, wheeling out of the chamber. "I will also need you rested for the day to come, if we are fortunate in our findings."  
  
"When will we meet back here?" he demands.  
  
"Noon, at the latest, I think. I shall have the others cover my classes and cancel anything they cannot. If I am not yet here by then, wake me immediately." I state as we enter the elevator to return to the main part of the mansion.  
  
We part ways, as I head for my bedroom on the first floor and he continues on to his quarters on the third. Maneuvering into my bed after only removing my jacket and tie, I know I will be awake and rested again in less that the allotted time. Logan, with his regenerative abilities, will surely be chomping at the bit in no time and like him, I do not want to waste a moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Just three hours later, well before noon, we are again in Cerebro. Surprisingly, I had felt rested after just thirty minutes, but forced myself to take the extra time to build up some energy reserves for the day ahead.  
  
Now, sitting before my creation, I wish I had taken even longer.  
  
For the first time ever, I am nervous of this machine and it's power.  
  
Damn Stryker for this, I think.  
  
Had he not so manipulated me to bring about the horrible events of these past days, Jean would not be dead - or feared dead, as I now pray to be the case - and I would not fear the great power of Cerebro.  
  
"I trust you." Logan says quietly from behind me.  
  
I wonder if I perhaps projected my concerns to him, that he knew I needed such a reassurance. Smiling, I acknowledge that that my stiffness and hesitation would have communicated to him my unease.  
  
Swallowing hard, I close the doors behind us, warn the already statue-still Logan not to move, and slowly lift the helmet onto my head.  
  
Exhaling slowly, I begin testing the machine to be sure it works.  
  
It locates Ororo covering my English class in the garden.  
  
Scott is seen in the garage, going through the motions of teaching a shop class.  
  
Venturing from those whose locations I had already known, I begin the harder tests.  
  
Mystique has returned to her role of Senator Kelly in Washington, I am surprised to find.  
  
Magneto, I cannot sense, but that does not surprise me.  
  
Young John, I locate on an isolated island to the north. Something tells me Erik has taken his new recruit there to prepare for their next move against the humans.  
  
Satisfied that the machine is working, I turn my attention to Alkali Lake. I find no signs of mutant life in the immediate vicinity of where we lost Jean, but refuse to be discouraged. Knowing the force of the water would have carried her away from that area, I expand my search.  
  
There is nothing.  
  
I am finding no signs of any life.  
  
But.wait..  
  
Yes, there.  
  
There is a faint red glow, indicating a mutant life, off to the west of where I'd been scanning. Moving in that direction, the glow grows stronger, taking the shape of the mutant it belongs to.  
  
It is not Jean.  
  
It was a wolfen creature, most definitely not Jean.  
  
Swallowing disappointment, I am about to refocus my search on the area I assume the current of the flowing water would have carried her, when something stops me. The mutant I'd found shifts its position and another very faint glow is revealed to me.  
  
My God.  
  
Logan stiffens behind me, indicating I had spoken those words aloud.  
  
Quickly removing the helmet, I call urgently to Storm to prepare the Blackbird for immediate takeoff.  
  
I finally turn to face an anxious Logan and the satisfied expression on my face answers the question running through the man's mind.  
  
"She's alive." I say, simply because I had to hear the words aloud and make them real. "She's alive." 


	2. Living Proof Storm's POV

Author's Notes: (1)I belatedly realize my first chapter did not contain the standard disclaimer - I do not own these characters in any way, shape, or form other than the fantasies they inspire. That honor belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox, WBKids, Cartoon Network, and lot's of others who are not me. (2) Anything you see in ~~ ~~ are telekinetic conversations between characters, * * indicates private thoughts. (3) Flight time for cross-country journey calculated using information on Concorde Jets, which I imagine the Blackbird would fly at least as fast. (4) Two original characters make their first appearance here. I could find no existing X-Men that suited my purposes, so I had to create them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Even in the darkest moments there is light and life somehow goes on.  
  
I never thought I would be living proof of that. Yet, as my eyes glide over the students to rest on the man observing us, I know I am.  
  
*Kurt*  
  
I smile gently at I meet my lovers' eyes.  
  
Part of me feels guilty for having found happiness so soon after such tragedy, but I know Jean would approve.  
  
The students are growing used to his presence, but still shy away from him. His yellow eyes and scarred blue skin are unusual even to these mutants. To me, though, they are beautiful. Every inch of him a work of art that takes my breath away.  
  
He heals me, I think, teaching class automatically while my thoughts focus on him.  
  
It was in his arms I grieved upon returning here that day.  
  
After shedding a single tear I could not contain at the Lake, I calmly flew us to Washington to prevent further trauma for us all. Raging from my loss, I used my powers to whip nature into a fury that spoke of the depth of my pain as we faced the President. Once we'd presented our case and prevented the speech he would have made to seal our fate, I returned us safely to the institute where I no longer had anything to focus on besides the reality.  
  
*"She's gone."*  
  
Those two little words Logan uttered in the seconds after we saw our beloved comrade fall said it all.  
  
I had made it to my bedroom before the tears began.  
  
They just started falling until I found myself on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt had been with me and he knelt beside me. Without a word, he had simply taken me into his arms while the grief tore at my soul. We stayed like that until my throat was raw from sobbing and I could cry no more. Even then, he didn't speak. Once the flood of emotion had ebbed, he simply cupped my face in his palms, wiped the tears from my cheeks with feather-light touches of his fingers, and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. Exhausted, I had fallen against him and he put me to sleep with a gentle rocking motion of his body.  
  
Never had I known such love and care.  
  
Not even I, who was thought to be the most caring and gentle person here, had ever treated another as delicately as he did me. Had he not shown me that night, I never would have believed anything - human, mutant, anything - could show such compassion.  
  
He has restored my faith in everything.  
  
Because of him, I again have hope that one day all living beings can live together as one peaceful race, no barriers against human and mutant. With him, my bitterness at humans for rejecting us all for our mutations was once again the pity Kurt also felt for them. Though I do not share his faith in God, I even find myself sharing his conviction that Jean will know eternal rest in the gentle arms of angels.  
  
A student asks a question, dragging me from my thoughts. I respond without pause and continue with the class. I stifle a sigh at the fact that there are still thirty minutes to go in this class and I have another 45 minute one to teach after these students leave. Again, I worry about the Professor and wonder why he suddenly had me take over this class.  
  
~~Storm.~~  
  
He suddenly calls out, almost as if he knew of my thoughts. Which he probably did.  
  
~~Storm, I need you to get below and prepare the Blackbird for takeoff immediately.~~  
  
Frowning, I reply ~~But, I am teaching a class..~~  
  
~~Cancel it quickly and do as I ask. There is no time to waste, Ororo.~~  
  
Worried, I tell the students here in the garden to return indoors and finish reading the next two chapters in their text, before rushing to prepare the jet.  
  
"Vat ist vrong?" Kurt asks, keeping pace beside me.  
  
"I don't know. The professor contacted me and told me I am to prepare the jet immediately. Something is very wrong, but I've no idea what." I say, almost running through the school.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around my waist and the world goes black.  
  
In the blink of an eye, I am inside the cockpit of the Blackbird in Kurt's embrace.  
  
I just stare at him for a second, startled, causing him to blush and say, "You indicated zhat dere vas no time to vaste."  
  
I give him a smile of understanding and thanks then turn to get the jet online.  
  
After just a minute, the ramp lowers and Logan enters, pushing Xavier in front of him. Without speaking, he straps the Professor in for flight, closes the ramp, and straps himself into the co-pilot's seat.  
  
"Is this bird ready to fly?" he demands.  
  
Sensing their urgency, I simply continue pushing the necessary buttons and flipping the right switches until the engines roar to life. Having made sure Kurt is prepared for take-off, I open the bay doors and we're airborne.  
  
"Now would be a good time to fill me in. Where are we going?" I ask the Professor, hovering over the school for a moment.  
  
Silently Logan hands me a slip of paper bearing the coordinance of our destination in response to my question and I instantly plug them into the navigation system. Letting the autopilot take over, having given it a target, I take a second look at what the slip of paper says and gasp.  
  
"Alkali Lake?" I whisper, recognizing an area so close to the place now seared in my brain.  
  
"Near it, yes. Approximately 10 miles southwest of what remains of the dam." Xavier replies.  
  
Jean?! I think, too stunned to say anything.  
  
~~Yes, Ororo. Jean.~~  
  
~~Why there. What have you.?~~  
  
~~We have reason to believe she may have somehow survived.~~  
  
~~Oh, dear Goddess. How?! When?~~  
  
~~I do not know "how" yet, but Cerebro confirmed her location just before I contacted you.~~  
  
~~But ... Cerebro is broken.~~  
  
~~Logan and I completed restoring what was taken this morning.~~  
  
I absorbed that and realized something - someone - was missing from the mission.  
  
~~Where's Scott? Shouldn't he be here?~~  
  
~~I cannot be sure until we arrive that she is there and alive, Storm. I could not risk bringing him in on this and being wrong.~~  
  
At his use of my codename, I settle into mission mode and release the autopilot. Taking the controls, I shut off all thoughts and push the jet to its limits, racing toward our goal.  
  
For once, I could not disconnect my emotions in a similar fashion. All kinds of feelings were whirling within me, pushing me to go as fast as we could and still wishing we were moving faster.  
  
We made the cross-continental flight in less than three hours, but it still felt like too much time had passed.  
  
After setting down in a clearing as near our destination as possible, Logan and I are on our feet before the engines die down. Xavier had to call to us twice, before we stopped our headlong rush out down the ramp to go charging blindly into the wilderness searching for our teammate. Though we knew we had to wait for him to locate her, our bodies were tense with the need to move immediately.  
  
Releasing their own straps, the Professor and Kurt joined us at the ramp and we all moved down it.  
  
I shiver as the cold air hits my ill-dressed body. The thin white blouse had been ideal for teaching outside in Westchester, but it was not suited for the icy winds of Northern Canada. Sensing, my discomfort, Kurt ports into the jet and back, returning to my side with the leather jacket from my X-Men uniform, a spare of which was kept on the jet. Smiling at him distractedly, I watch the Professor concentrating on Jean.  
  
He seems to be straining - hands gripping the arms of his chair, eyes clenched shut and a frown touching his lips - which causes me to worry that we are too late. Biting my lip and pressing myself into Kurt's arms, I watch as he maintains that level of concentration for a few minutes.  
  
Then his face clears and he opens his eye to stare at something to our left.  
  
"It appears, we will not have to search for her after all," he says.  
  
We all follow his gaze, but all I can see is a white wolf stepping cautiously into the clearing from the dense woods surrounding us.  
  
It hesitates and sniffs the air, seeming to be checking us out. Logan lunges forward, claws extended, when the animal suddenly throws it's head back and howls. I can sense the Wolverine in him, feeling unsure and threatened, wanting to attack the creature, but Xavier calms him.  
  
As we watch, the wolf begins stalking toward us again.  
  
I gasp in surprise as the animal slowly begins to transform. Its lupine features began softening into those of a woman and the animal's white fur becomes the pale flesh of a human. Within seconds, the wolf that had just turned itself into a completely naked woman shifted to its feet and came to a stop a short distance from us.  
  
Kurt was the first one to break the freeze we all seemed to be in at these events.  
  
Ever the gentleman, he took off his overcoat, rushed to the woman's side and wrapped her in it. She was obviously startled by his actions or physical appearance or both, but she gladly huddled into the item still warm from his body.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" Xavier asks.  
  
The woman looks at him with inky black eyes and nods her head, causing her long silvery hair to fall forward into her face.  
  
I watch as she pushes it back and wonder if she can speak.  
  
*How will we find Jean if we cannot communicate with this person?*  
  
"You are here for the injured one." The woman suddenly says with a slight French-Canadian accent.  
  
"Yes, we are. Where is she?" The professor asks calmly.  
  
"They will be here soon."  
  
"'They?'" Logan growls, stepping toward the woman.  
  
She jumps back and gives Xavier a startled look.  
  
The professor again calms Logan, urging the man back, then silently prompts the woman to explain further.  
  
Weary, she puts more distance between herself and Logan, then answers. "My brother is bringing her. They should only be a moment or so. It is not far and he will have begun moving the second he heard my call."  
  
The Professor nods and turns to me. "Storm, I want to be able to leave the second they arrive. We need to get her to the institute without any further delay. Prepare the jet to fly her back and then ready us for takeoff."  
  
Nodding, I rush up the ramp, knowing what needs to be done. Even if she truly has managed to survive, Jean will be injured and we have to be very careful transporting her.  
  
There is a table in the back of the jet used for just that purpose - keeping anyone injured on a mission stable while in flight. It folds up out of the way when not in use, so I must unfold it and make sure it is locked securely in place. Double-checking that it is locked down and able to support the weight of a body, I go to the locker containing our medical supplies. Not sure what will be needed, I get everything from a simple first aid kit to IVs, heart monitor, and heating blanket.  
  
Not that anything besides the first aid kit will be of use without Jean, I think wryly. We all have a knowledge of first aid to help ourselves and others in combat, but we had always left the real stuff to Jean because she was trained and always there to do it.  
  
Not wanting to get distracted by any thoughts of her possible condition, I move quickly away from the area and begin preparing the jet. I rush through a full systems check, wanting be make sure my pushing to get here hadn't damaged anything. It all checks out and I bring everything online, ready to takeoff the second everyone is on board.  
  
Done carrying out Xavier's instructions, I hurry back down the ramp to watch for Jean's arrival.  
  
As if on cue, a big bear of a man comes bursting into the clearing, pulling what appears to be a small wooden boat behind him. I am so focused on that makeshift sled, I only faintly take in his wild brown hair, the beard that nearly covers his whole face, and the animal hides covering his body from top to bottom. He comes to a running stop at the foot of the ramp and drops the rope he had been using to drag his load.  
  
Kurt, Logan, the Professor and myself huddle together and hesitantly look into the boat - eager to see it's cargo, yet afraid of what we may see.  
  
Barely visible among the blankets and hides it was wrapped in was a body. Slowly, our eyes move up from the feet, unable to determine if the person we're looking at is male or female. Finally, our gazes' land on the only part not covered - the face.  
  
*Jean's face.*  
  
She was very pale, making the cuts and bruises that were visible, look all the more painful and vivid. There was a scrape along the left side of her face and a bump the size of an egg on her forehead.  
  
She lay there so still; I swallowed painfully fearing again that we were too late.  
  
Gathering his courage, Logan kneels beside her and carefully moves the coverings aside until her throat is revealed. He hesitates there, knowing he must feel for a pulse, but afraid he may not find one.  
  
I kneel behind him and grip his shoulder, encouraging him to continue.  
  
I feel him inhale deeply, bracing himself, the second before he leans forward to place his fingers on the flesh just below Jean's jaw, where the pulse would be felt.  
  
The breath he'd drawn in leaves his body like the air in a balloon that has been pricked and I drop my head down to his back, thinking the worst.  
  
Suddenly, he settles back on his heels and grips my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's alive." He says rising.  
  
In disbelief, my eyes shoot to the woman lying beside me, as do Kurt and the Professor's. As if sensing us all so anxiously watching her, Jean's eyelids flutter briefly, but do not open.  
  
That small, barely visible movement puts us all into motion. We've got to get her home.  
  
Now.  
  
After learning that she is laying on a board laid across the bottom of the boat, Logan and the man who had brought her to us, carefully lift that board out and carry it into the Blackbird. Deciding to move her as little as possible, they settle their precious cargo onto the table and strap it - board and all - down so that it will not move during flight.  
  
Everyone, including the two strangers, quickly moves to fasten him or herself into a seat as I close the ramp, taking off before it even locks shut. We are all silent and I again push the jet to fly it's fastest toward home, but we are all thinking the same thing.  
  
*She's alive.* 


	3. It Can't Be Cyclops' POV

Author's Notes: (1) reminder ~~ ~~ indicates telekinetic conversation, * * identifies private thoughts. (2) Just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this work so far, it's my first venture into fanfiction and I appreciate the help. :) Special thanks to Muccamukk for mentioning the Phoenix saga from the comics, which I have only begun familiarizing myself with after writing this series. I'd like to note that the events in this work of fanfiction differ from those in that storyline as I had been unaware of it when I began writing and cannot think of how to incorporate it now. ------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
*It can't be true.*  
  
*Oh, God, please let it be true!*  
  
*How can it be true?!*  
  
Those three sentences repeat in my head as I run from my room down to await the return of the Blackbird.  
  
*I'm sleeping.*  
  
I must be dreaming, I think, leaping off the last step into the foyer and racing down the corridor to the elevator. I'm so consumed with my thoughts, I notice the front door opening to admit a man I didn't recognize, but ignore the possible threat and continue on my path.  
  
I hear the rumble of the jet's engines dying down as I burst out of the elevator and run toward the bay where the Blackbird is stored. In the back of my mind, I note that someone has called the elevator back upstairs. My bare feet skid across the floor as I slide into the room. Seeing the ramp lower, I raced up it into the jet before it had even anchored itself to the ground..  
  
Looking blindly at the people unfastening themselves from their seats at the front of the craft, I skid to a stop and take a moment to breathe.  
  
No one speaks.  
  
I wouldn't have been able to hear them even if they had. They're all looking toward the back, where I know Jean would be if they really had found her. Unable to believe there was even a chance that they could have done that, I brace myself to wake up from whatever this is or to be disappointed by seeing someone other than my beloved lying there.  
  
Slowly and with some reluctance due to my fears, I turn around to look in the direction everyone else was.  
  
There is no movement or sounds from them behind me, adding to the dream- like quality of the scene, as I take a step toward the table that folded down from the wall at the back of the jet.  
  
Strapped down on that table is a board and on that board I can tell there is a body.  
  
It was almost completely covered and all I can see is a pale profile peeking from the mass of furs and blankets.  
  
The profile is achingly familiar, but it cannot be Jean.  
  
No matter how I hate it, Logan is right. She's gone.  
  
Gulping back the tears those words always bring, I take another step toward the table, praying this torture ends soon and I return to my dreams where the past few days never happened.  
  
God, looks so much like her it must be Jean's face, I think moving to stand beside the body.  
  
Unaware of the tears now falling from my eyes, I reach out to touch that face - knowing when I do it will turn to vapor and I will awake alone as I had the past two nights.  
  
But as my fingers hover over her left cheek, I realize that it is injured.  
  
A scrape mars the perfect features he knew so well, as did numerous cuts and bruises. Wondering briefly at why I would ever dream of her so battered, I shake my head and stroke the other side of her face, as it seems mostly untouched.  
  
I close my eyes as my fingers glide over the warm flesh and I wait for her to disappear again from this dream and my life.  
  
But she doesn't.  
  
My eyes snap open as one fact burns itself into my mind.  
  
*Her flesh was warm.*  
  
Shaking my head in disbelief, I lean further over her, looking slowly over every inch of her face. Suddenly, something tickles my face as it's pressed so near hers and I jump backward.  
  
I look around and everyone is simply watching me, anxiously letting me have this moment.  
  
Whipping my head back around, I lean over her again. The tickle reoccurs and this time my mind figures out what it is.  
  
*She's breathing.*  
  
* I had felt her breath on my face.*  
  
It was faint and shallow, but there was no denying the reality that it was there.  
  
I turn my head to lock eyes with the Professor and he simply gives a slight nod of his head, answering the question I can't even begin to form.  
  
~~It can't be.~~  
  
~~It is, Scott. She's alive.~~  
  
~~How can she be?!~~  
  
My mind screams the question at him as I turn back to the body beside me.  
  
He gives no answer and I am suddenly too busy yanking blankets and animal hides out of my way to care.  
  
I have to see her.  
  
To touch more of her.  
  
To see her chest rise and fall with the breaths I'd felt across my face.  
  
I had to prove to myself that this is real, that she is here and I'm not going to wake up again.  
  
Xavier is suddenly behind me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder to stop my frantic motions.  
  
"I know how you feel, Scott, but you must be more careful about jostling her. We do not yet know the extent of her injuries and you may be doing more harm."  
  
His words sink in and I freeze, barely daring to breathe now for fear of inflicting some further damage that will take her from me.  
  
He gently moves me away from the table and I allow it, though my eye lock on Jean's face and will not be moved.  
  
"We need to get her down to the lab now. I have called a doctor to assist with her care and he should be waiting for us there. Logan and Luc are going to carry her down there for us, ok? We need to get her to the lab."  
  
The professor keeps speaking the words in a calm, soothing voice as I watch Logan and some strange man unfasten the board from the table and lift it between them. He has to hold me back from lunging after them as I see the carry her down the ramp, taking her from my sight.  
  
"We need to get her down to the lab now. They are taking her there for us. We need to get her to the lab." He states again. "We will go there, too, and they will all be waiting for us, Scott."  
  
Some of my control and rationality return as I absorb his the meaning of his words.  
  
Suddenly, Ororo is hugging me tightly before leading me gently out of the jet. Almost as one, we all leave the craft and begin traveling the halls to the medlab.  
  
As we enter the room, I see Xavier told the truth.  
  
Logan and two men I did not know were working carefully to remove the articles covering Jean.  
  
One of the strangers was the man who had assisted Logan in moving her from the jet and I realized I'd seen the second one enter the school during my headlong rush down here.  
  
The second man was big, with dark hair and looked familiar, but I could not place his angular features. He was wearing a lab coat and a pair of black rimmed glasses through which he oversaw Jean's transfer from the board she'd been on to an exam table.  
  
Once her limp, naked body had been settled into place, the man - obviously a doctor - quickly began working on her.  
  
We all watched silently as he started an IV, pried her eyes open to shine a light into them and check her pupils, checked her pulse, breathing, and blood pressure before moving to prod her body for serious injuries.  
  
I watch his every action like a hawk, not completely trusting a stranger with Jean's care. Occasionally the man would frown at something he found in his exam and the Professor had to keep Logan and I from lunging forward at the doctor.  
  
Eventually we both relaxed, realizing that the man knew what he was doing and would take care of her injuries as well as anyone could.  
  
I began focusing less on the doctor and more on the patient he was examining.  
  
The sight was not a pretty one.  
  
I felt nauseous as I noticed the twisted angle of her left arm, realizing it is broken.  
  
Her entire body was covered in bruises of various colors that were a sickening contrast to the patches of unmarked pale skin. Cuts, of different depths and lengths were everywhere.  
  
The only other very obvious injury was her left leg, which was broken too.  
  
*I did that.*  
  
I remembered guiltily that it had been injured during the fight Jean and I had at the dam while I was still under the control of Stryker's drugs.  
  
If that man weren't already dead.., I think as I had many times these past few days when Stryker came to mind.  
  
Finally, I noticed the doctor covering Jean with what appeared to be a heating blanket before he turned to face us.  
  
"I would never believe this if I were not seeing it for myself." The man began, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "From the quick check you just watched, I can say she is suffering the effects of hypothermia, fortunately not severe, but my first task will be raising her body temperature from it's current 79 degrees.  
  
"It's obvious from the bump on her head and the broken bones on down, that the left side of her body bore the brunt of some kind of impact. I cannot say for sure without x-rays, but I'd imagine all the bones along that side have been fractured.  
  
"By some miracle, I can find no signs of internal bleeding, but I will still check for it with CT scans and MRIs. There are traces of water in her lungs, which is why she is having some trouble with her breathing, but it is not nearly what one would expect considering how she sustained these injuries.  
  
"Her head injury is of some concern. I'm sure she is concussed, but hopefully there is nothing more serious. If we're lucky, and I must say with the luck you all have had so far I believe we will be, it is simply the number of her injuries that is keeping her unconscious and not any brain damage. That is the body's natural answer to any real problem, it shuts down to sleep until it has healed. I'm very pleased with her vitals, even if her pulse is slow and her pressure low. I imagined I would be facing a much more dire situation, when you contacted me Xavier."  
  
"I was afraid you would be as well, Hank. I cannot express how glad I am to find we were both wrong." The professor smiles and moves forward to shake the man's hand. "Thank you so much for coming on this short notice."  
  
"I'm glad I was in the city and so nearby to do so. When I heard the news of Jean's death, I was stunned. We worked together many times to defeat the Mutant Registration Act and I have great respect for her. When you said that she had been found alive, nothing could keep me from getting here to see to her care." The man assures us all.  
  
His words stir memories in me and I finally recognize him. Dr. Hank McCoy.  
  
"So..she'll be alright?" I'm not surprised my voice cracks with the question. I'm surprised I was able to voice the question at all.  
  
"I hate to make any firm statements this early, without all the tests I need, but we appear to be very fortunate here. There are many potential bumps in the long road ahead, but the situation is not as dire as it could have been.  
  
"I know how anxious you all are to have some definitive answers, so I must ask that you all leave me here to complete my tests." He states firmly, turning to the others.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Logan and I growl simultaneously.  
  
We look at each other and actually manage a smile at our mutual reactions. After yesterday, I know that he spoke the words and a very anxious and protective friend rather than a potential rival for Jean's love and so his automatic response amused me.  
  
Dr. McCoy, smiled a little himself, "I understand your reasons, Scott, and will allow you to stay so long as you do not interfere in any way. You," he looks to Logan, "I'm afraid I must ask to leave. I truly do know where you're coming from, but I cannot work with distractions. You've been pacing here like a caged animal throughout my primary exam of Jean and I cannot have you doing that when I need to concentrate on actually treating her injuries."  
  
Logan growls at that and the Professor has to restrain him from grabbing the Doctor.  
  
"Logan, he's right. It will be difficult, but we all must leave him to work. It's been a long day and I for one suggest we finally grab something to eat or try to get some sleep." Xavier says.  
  
Logan wants to argue, but as the others are reluctantly nodding their own agreement, he turns and stalks from the room.  
  
"Hank, if there is any change whatsoever, notify me immediately. Do not worry about disturbing me regardless of the time." The professor orders. Receiving Hank's nod, he shepherded the others out.  
  
For the first time, I really took a second to notice again the strange man and woman who had been present through it all, from the Blackbird to here.  
  
They hung back from Kurt, Logan, Ororo and Xavier. I vaguely remember the professor calling the man wearing the furs over nearly every inch of his body, Luc. No introduction had been made to the woman with the flowing slivery white hair, almost like Storm's, who walked beside the man.  
  
I hadn't cared to ask, but now I did feel a twinge of curiosity at who those people were as I watched her walk barefoot from the room wearing Kurt's overcoat, and I would wager nothing else.  
  
The doctor's movements behind me brought my mind to the more important matters I had before me.  
  
Jean, I think again. Still not believing it.  
  
I walk blindly to her right side and clasp her hand in mine, careful not to bother her IV or any wires connecting her to the machines around the bed. I lightly brushed her cheek with my other hand and without knowing it, spoke her name aloud.  
  
Hank, looked over at us and then said something about supplies before leaving the room, allowing me a moment.  
  
Alone with my love, I finally allowed myself to accept all that was happening.  
  
The Professor really had sent the telekinetic messages that Jean was alive and they were bringing her home that had started me running.  
  
And she really was here.  
  
Alive.  
  
Tears slid from beneath my sunglasses, which I had put on before fleeing our room.  
  
*Our room.*  
  
I had thought she would never be there to share it again, but still I could never think of it as my room alone.  
  
Now I would not have to.  
  
Because battered as she was, she was here and as soon as she healed she would share it again for the rest of their lives.  
  
I glanced at her left hand, seeing the familiar impression her engagement ring had left on her ring finger. She never wore it on missions, fearing it would be lost and saying the diamond was too valuable for that. Once we were married, that ring she would never remove as it would be a simple band wearable in any situation, she had said many times.  
  
I vowed there would be nothing else to delay us from placing those rings on each other's fingers after she recovered.  
  
For two days I had lived thinking she was dead and now that I know she is not, nothing would stop me from binding her to me in that last possible way - marriage.  
  
The thought seemed so out of place in the present situation and it jolted me back to reality.  
  
I was thinking and planning things that just an hour ago had been dead dreams, while by some miracle she was here again laying before me.  
  
I focused firmly on the present, leant down to kiss her lips then whispered passionately in her ear how very much I loved her.  
  
The flutter of her eyelashes somehow indicating that she heard me had me falling to my knees beside her. I began sobbing as I stayed in that position and thanked God for giving her back to me.  
  
To us all.  
  
Hank returned quietly and came to move me away from her. He didn't speak, but I knew he had allowed me all the displays of emotion he could right now and needed me out of the way to work on his patient.  
  
I found a chair and sat watching him work, until my tears ran dry. The realization that there was no more reason for tears helped to stem their flow, but all the emotions had boiled over and I felt no shame for those that had fallen.  
  
Exhausted, I let the steady sounds of machines beeping and Hank working wash over my frazzled nerves.  
  
Words that spoke of a miracle began replaying in my head as I allowed myself to fall into a light sleep.  
  
~~Scott, meet us in the Blackbird's bay right away. We've found Jean and are bringing her home.~~  
  
Xavier's words that had stirred me from my pathetic attempt at sleep earlier.  
  
~~She is alive, Scott.~~  
  
The unbelievable words that had brought me here. 


	4. The Answer to How? OC POV

A/N: (1) Always keep in mind my disclaimer from Chapter 2, Danelle and Luc Roi are my original characters, but Danelles mutation is similar to and inspired by the X-Men character of Wolfsbane, so lets continue to think of this whole work as belonging to Marvel Comics and so on. (2) I have really developed these characters in my mind (which is why I may have spent a little extra time here focusing on them) and I hope you like them. Please let me know if you do and if you would be interested in other pieces with more Danelle & the X-Men. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot help but wonder what we have gotten ourselves into, as we follow the man they call "the Professor" and "Xavier" through an elaborate series of futuristic metal hallways to an elevator. 

We had been away from civilization for too long, I admit to myself as Luc clutches my hand nervously and bulks at again entering the cramped space of the lift. Each of us were overwhelmed by our surroundings, but I smiled my "Trust me, I will let no harm come to my baby brother" smile at him and we joined the man in the elevator. 

"I know I have not yet asked you, but I hope that you will at least stay as our guests here tonight. We will need to talk to you more and I fear I'm too tired to do anything now but sleep." The man says to us both, turning slightly in his wheelchair.

Slowly, I look him over yet again. 

From the second he turned his steady, clear gaze to meet mine as I stood anxiously watching them in the clearing, I had trusted this man without hesitation. Something in him awoke the human inside me I'd been hiding from for five years.

He was a good man. 

Not like the others I had known. 

Not like the ones at the Lake.

Shuddering at the thought of _those _men, I focus and answer his unspoken question. "We understand and would appreciate a place to stay tonight."

Our eyes meet and we share a smile.

"Good." He says as the lift comes to a stop. "There are a few rooms along here that you may choose from. This wing is away from student quarters, so you will not be disturbed."

"'Student quarters?'" I ask, not immediately following him to any of the rooms he indicated. 

"I'm sorry, my manners have been completely absent today, Danelle." He turns with an endearing smile and explains. "This is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is my institute for mutants to find sanctuary and learn to live with their mutations. You will find everyone within these walls to have something that makes them different from humans, as do you."

__

*How strange my given name sounds on his lips.*

"What about me?" Luc asked suddenly, obviously nervous at learning _he_ was the only "human" under this roof.

"You've nothing to fear from anyone here, Luc. We are all peaceful people here, unless absolutely necessary, and endeavor to promote acceptance among humans of mutants and vice versa." Xavier replies, easing my brother's concerns.

Satisfied, we follow him to the first door along the corridor. 

He opens it to reveal a modest bedroom with a single bed. That will not do for Luc. 

As if he read my mind, the Professor rolls his chair to the end of the hall, where the doors are spaced further apart. He opens the last one on the left and gestures us inside. 

A double bed dominates the room. Furniture is sparse, only a bedside table and lamp occupying the space left by the bed. There are two doors in the room. I find one leads to a closest and Luc opens the other to see a small bathroom.

He looks at me with a smile at that discovery, causing me to laugh. We have not had the luxury of plumbing for years and were both eager to use those facilities. 

"I take it this is more to your liking?" The Professor asks, a smile in his voice.

We both smile and nod in answer. 

"I would like to shower," Luc hesitantly asks for permission to do as he wished.

"Of course. There is a supply closet right here," we follow him to the small door a few steps down the hall, "feel free to get what you need. You'll find soap, shampoo, towels, washcloths, toothpaste, toothbrushes and all manner of grooming items as well as extra sheets and blankets for your bed."

Eagerly, I move around him to gather what we might need. 

I smile upon seeing an electric razor and shaving cream, pulling them out to show Luc with a quirk of my brow. He scowls at me, indicating that he does not wish to shave his tangled mess of a beard. I make a face at him but am secretly glad of his choice. 

__

He looks so much like Papa with that beard, I think and the thought comforts me as always.

I put the man's razor back and grab a more feminine version as I notice how badly I need to shave if I don't want to continue being seen as some kind of hairy beast.

"This should be enough, thank you." I say, handing all the items I'd collected to my brother and watching him dash eagerly back into our room to begin his shower.

"You will need clothing for when you are done. We have students who are near your sizes, I will visit them and return with something for each of you to wear." 

Xavier begins moving down the hallway to do just that when I stop him.

"Only Luc will need such items. It has been a long time since I assumed this form and after I too shower I will be returning to my wolfen state." I confess, once again wishing I had already changed back.

"I understand, but you will need something in the morning." 

Realizing he was right, since I cannot talk in any form but human and we will need to talk in the morning, I nod my consent and he leaves to collect the clothing he had mentioned. I return to the room Luc and I had been given to await my chance at the shower.

My dear brother seemed to be relishing the luxury of running water and still had not released the shower for my use by the time the professor returned.

"Ah, not big on sharing is he?" the man asks as he rolls back into the room. "Each room on this floor is equipped with a bathroom, feel free to pick the one you like for the night." He offers, giving me the clothing he's found.

I look at the sweatshirt and pants obviously intended for my brother and the jeans and T-shirt for me. They are indeed very close to our sizes and should fit nicely. "Thank you and you must give our thanks to the people who were so kind to lend these items." 

"You will have the opportunity to do so yourself if you wish. The clothing for your brother was wrangled away from Logan, whom you've met and Rogue volunteered the materials for you. They will both attend the briefing I'd like to hold in the morning, regarding today's events. If you are willing, I would also like for you to fill us all in on exactly what happened at the lake." 

"Of course. I must warn you though, it may be a little difficult to believe. I went through the events and still find them unimaginable." I say, referring to how my brother and myself had come to find the wounded woman.

"I have no doubt about that. The fact that Jean survived her ideal is a miracle and I expect a rather miraculous story to be behind it. I will wait with the others until tomorrow to hear it. I hope you will both rest well and please let me know if you need anything more." With that offer, he begins moving from the room as Luc finally tires of his shower.

I shove his borrowed clothes at him the second he emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a sheet and dive into the room myself. Vowing to kill him if he's used all the hot water, I turn the faucets and check. 

I took a moment to marvel at the heating system that they must have here, I feel a burst of hot liquid over my fingers. Shedding the coat I wore, I added a little cold to the mixture and stepped under the spray from the showerhead. 

It's amazing how in my preferred form as a wolf, I hate rain and other water hitting my fur, but as a "human" the feel of this water pounding into my flesh was heavenly. I felt like I hadn't bathed in a decade, which was very nearly true, and the filth just flowing from my body down the drain. 

After twenty minutes of pampering myself, I stepped from the shower minus the dirt and unsightly body hair I had entered the stall with. I squeezed my hair a few times, working the excess moisture from it before rubbing myself nearly dry. 

Knowing it would be easier to shake myself dry, I finally allow my body to transform back into a splendid white wolf. Since first glimpsing one of those majestic animals when I was just six years old, it had been my favorite among God's vast kingdom of mammals and the form I'd lived in for the past few years. 

Within seconds, the transformation was complete and I was again at home in my thick white fur. 

The fur was damp from my shower in human form and I had to shake myself repeatedly to get comfortable, but it still felt great to be back. 

I walked slowly into the bedroom, my claws clicking on the hardwood floors, and saw Luc sleeping soundly. Smiling, I moved to the foot of the bed and lay down. 

For the longest time, I watched the door, guarding my brother as I had most of my life. Until finally, the events of the day caught up with me and my head sank to my front paws and I slept.

~*~

I awaken with a growl, my pointed white ears twitching at some noise that had disturbed my sleep. Rising slowly to my feet, I quickly assure myself that Luc is still sleeping safely. 

His loud snores tell me he is and I move slowly toward the closed door of our room. 

Again, my ears detect the faint noise, this time closer to us. 

Growling softly, I try to place the sound. 

A squeak followed by the soft thud of a sneaker on the hardwood floors that covered these upper levels of this place. Remembering the events of yesterday and where we now are, I relax.

We are at Xavier's institute.

Everyone here is like me and within these walls we are safe.

Mentally groaning, I realize the approaching footsteps mean it is morning. 

Time for Luc to wake and I to retake human form. I almost hate doing that anymore, even it is how I was intended to be from birth. My body itches when it is left bare with only that thin layer of flesh protecting it. 

*If only I'd been born a wolf.*

I transform and dress in the clothes I'd been given last night before waking my brother. Sound must really carry here, because the person sent to wake us did not arrive until after Luc had shaken all traces of sleep from his head. 

Finally sensing them right outside the door, I open it before they knock.

I am surprised to find three people in the hallway and wonder how I could have missed the sounds of them all approaching.

"Good morning, Danelle, I'm glad to find you already awake. I thought you may like to join us for breakfast before our meeting." Xavier says.

Kurt and Storm, the other two with him, simply smile kindly.

"That sounds wonderful, Xavier. We have not eaten since this time yesterday and I confess we could probably eat everything you have in your kitchen." I reply.

"You'll find us well stocked for such hearty appetites," he assured and without further ado we began making our way from the room.

My bear feet slap against the floor, drawing Storm's attention. "Were they unable to find you shoes?" she asks, concerned for my comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Danelle, I fear I didn't even think to ask for any when I got the clothing. We shall be able to rectify that immediately." Xavier answers.

"Please, don't. It isn't cold here, so I am actually quite comfortable without them. To tell the truth, it's been so long since I've needed to wear them, I'd probably be something of a klutz in shoes. Even these clothes take some adjusting." I confess with a grimace. "Speaking of clothing, I'm afraid I left your coat in the bathroom, Kurt. I can go get it, if you wish?"

"It ist not necessary." He informs me with a smile.

"I want to thank you again for loaning it to me yesterday. I'd forgotten how cold winter is to the human body," I say, returning the smile.

He just smiles and blushes slightly, turning to hold the black woman's hand. 

__

Interesting to see a blue man blush, I think watching the apparent lovers. I had not seen such affection since Luc and Natalie and that realization saddens me, as did the brief memory of my deceased sister-in-law. 

As we enter the elevator, I look at my brother and wonder as I often do if he regrets his decision not to live a "normal" life. He was human, after all, and could live among them easily even if his father and wife had been mutants, as was I.

Almost sensing the direction of my thoughts he scowls at me, making me smile. I notice the Professor is looking at me rather strangely as if he too felt something of my heavy thoughts. 

The elevator doors opened on the main level of the institute and we departed the small chamber. After taking a few steps, we came upon the students Xavier had alluded to last night. They were a lively bunch, I realize as I hear the raised voices and laughter of youth mixed in with running footsteps.

"Mornings here take some getting used to." Xavier said with a fond smile.

Exploring my surroundings, I responded with a vague nod. 

Luc, as usual, trailed along quietly beside me. He so rarely spoke anymore, probably because I stayed so frequently in my wolf state leaving him with no one to talk to. Back among other people, my thoughts were all concerned about my young brother and the past five years we'd spent in the wilds of Northern Canada. 

__

*Had I been right to encourage him to turn his back on the world with me?*

Smelling food, all thoughts but eating leave me and we all arrive at the dining hall that seems to be our destination. The room is crowded with noisy children breaking their fast over the fattening dishes breakfast is famous for. My mouth so watered for the sausage and bacon I saw them consuming, that I did not even hesitate to enter as I often do a room with strangers in it. Luc also shed his similar reserve in favor of eating for the first time in a full day.

__

~~I'm sorry I could not provide a more private setting for us all to eat a quiet meal, but there was not time to make arrangements with the cook.~~

Snapping my head around to stare at Xavier, I am puzzled by that statement. 

Not by it's meaning, but by the fact that I did not hear it with my ears. In an instant, it seemed to simply have been in my mind, like one of my very own thoughts.

Sensing my confusion, he comes close to actually blushing under my stare. "I seem to be making quite a few errors in my interactions with you. Again, I apologize, Danelle. I should not have projected like that without preparing you for it." Seeing that I'm still puzzled, he explains further. "I am a telekinetic and, as many so fondly call it, a mind reader. You are right in that you didn't hear my words with your ears, I spoke them directly into your mind from my own."

Eyes wide at such a gift, I stare at this constantly surprising male. 

__

So very different from the others, I think again before blushing and rushing to join Luc in line for some food.

"Everything ok," he asks as I come to a stop behind him.

"Yes, just strange to be in such surroundings," I assure him, picking up a tray, plate, and utensils.

"Not exactly like what we're used to." Luc replies with a gruff laugh as he begins piling his plate high with food.

Thinking of the three room shack, with it's separate outhouse, we had been born and raised in and now lived in having returned to the wilderness near Alkali Lake, I had to agree with that. 

Focusing on food, I found the selection incredible. I quickly filled my plate with pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. For a long moment, I looked from at my full tray and the fresh fruit at the end of the line, wondering if we were allowed to make more than one visit to this buffet. Grabbing a bottle of apple juice, I decided to make sure I could eat what I'd already acquired, and moved to join the others at their table. 

The one called Logan stalked into the room as I rose to get my second serving of food, which the Professor assured both my brother and I we were welcome to. 

I stiffen warily at his entrance and skirt around him on my way back to the buffet. It wasn't that I feared him, though his near attack upon seeing me transform had been startling. It was simply that I recognized a strong alpha male within him and every member of a wolf pack knew to be cautious of the alpha. 

I had recognized the strength in him the second I set eye upon him that first moment at the Lake, days before the events that destroyed the dam and nearly killed their friend. Somehow I doubt he remembers locking eyes with me as I watched him enter and leave the compound that day.

"Are we going to get down to business anytime soon?" he's demanding of the Professor when I return to my seat.

"Logan, you have already been to see Jean this morning, you know there is no reason to rush. Our guests are hungry. Please, allow them time to eat after going hungry for the past day because of us, even if the food does not appeal to you." The Professor reprimanded, drawing a smile from me at such bravery.

With a growl and glare at my smiling face, he turns on his heels and stalks back out of the dining hall.

"You will have to excuse him. This has been a very trying time for him, as for us all, and he takes it with a little less grace than the rest of us." Xavier says, to both my brother and I, but looking at me.

"There is no reason to explain. I am very familiar with restlessness of Alphas. He has reminded me of why we're here though. How is your friend?" I ask of the woman we had arrived at the school with.

"Hank did not alert me to any changes in her condition since last night, so I am taking that as a sign of good things. He will be at our meeting later to give us all an update on Jean's injuries."

Knowing now why Logan was so impatient, I focused on satisfying my appetite quickly.

Ten minutes later, a very full Luc pulls a completely stuffed me to my feet. Groaning, I had to concede that I should not have ate that last stack of pancakes and slowly follow the others to Xavier's office, where we are to have this meeting. 

Logan is pacing the hall outside the door as we move toward it and he stops to quirk a brow at us all, sarcastically asking with his look if we could have taken any _more_ time getting there. 

Entering the office I see the doctor inside, already seated, as were a young woman with dark hair sporting two bold white streaks and beside her, a young male with a fair complexion. They rise as we enter, looking curiously at Luc and I.

"Bobby, Rogue, thank you for meeting us here." Xavier says greeting the couple.

Recognizing the second name, I move forward to thank the woman just identified as Rogue for the clothing I'm now wearing. She smiles and shrugs off my thanks, openly curious as to who I am.

"I would like to introduce you both to Luc and Danelle Roi. They are our guests of honor this morning and have much to tell us." The professor said, waving for us all to be seated.

Taking the seat closest to the position the professor took behind his desk, I wait for him to continue and set the direction of this gathering.

"I'm not exactly sure where best to begin to fill you in," he starts by addressing Bobby and Rogue. "The beginning is usually the best place, so I will go there. 

"Tuesday morning while in this very room, I detected three faint distress calls from someone I believed to be Jean." The pair gasps and leans forward, listening more intently. "I immediately got Logan started repairing Cerebro so I could use it to attempt locating the source of those calls and verify that it was Jean.

"He completed the task and yesterday morning I did just that. Using Cerebro, I located Jean about 10 miles southwest of Alkali Lake. I called to Storm and within minutes we were on our way to that location to find her. When we arrived, Danelle was waiting for us. Luc soon followed with Jean and we made our way back here.

"I called Dr. Hank McCoy," he directed the pair's attention to Hank "here to see to Jean's care and he met us in the medlab last night when we returned. I believe that to be a pretty fair condensed version of everything I can explain. I think next Hank, you should give us all an update on Jean's medical condition then Danelle, I would like for you to tell us how Jean came to be in your care."

With those quick, concise words he sat back to allow Hank to take over the conversation. No one spoke, our attention just immediately went to the doctor.

"I'd like to begin by stating that Jean is doing beautifully this morning. Her temperature has returned to normal and her vitals have improved and are steady. Her lungs have cleared and I took her off her respirator after only a few hours.

"Regarding her actual injuries, I'll move from head to toe with my findings. She has a mild concussion and remains unconscious, but I don't believe her to be in a coma and still have no reason to worry about any brain damage. Most every bone along the left side of her body was fractured or broken and I've put her in a partial body cast to assure that they heal as best as possible. In her x-rays, I found a slight fracture in her pelvis that is unlikely to heal and may require surgery after she has recovered from her other injuries to have the hipbone replaced.

"As long as she is unconscious we must remain prepared for changes in her condition that may be for the worse. I'm optimistic, but she will require round the clock monitoring until she comes to again." Both Storm and Rogue gasped at his cautiously good news, tears filling their eyes.

__

How loved this woman was, I think looking at those in this room who had obviously mourned deeply thinking her dead and now began celebrating the unbelievable fact that she was back and alive. 

All eyes turn to me and I sense Logan is especially impatient to hear my story. I clear my throat somewhat nervously and shrink back in my chair under their eyes.

"Well,…" I begin awkwardly. "um…I guess I should follow Xavier's example and begin at the beginning.

"My brother and I were raised in the woods where the Professor arrived yesterday to collect Jean. We lived there until our mother's death 30 years ago. We were teenagers at that time and our father moved us to Anchorage, Alaska to be near civilization and live with relatives. Five years ago we decided to leave there and return to the woods to live.

"We had always been familiar with Alkali Lake, fishing there and even daring to bathe in the icy waters when it got warmer out. When we returned there five years ago, we found the Lake a changed place. I soon observed very disturbing activity at the dam and came to realize that soldiers were doing something to others like me there. Not wanting to be identified as a mutant and caught, I watched the area constantly in my wolf form. Whenever we could, Luc and I rescued mutants trying to escape or poorly guarded while being transported to the dam.

"Unfortunately, those who escaped rarely had any energy left and died after we took them to our home. Those we "hijacked" we quickly fed and put in touch with trapper friends of Luc's who were willing to smuggle them to safety across the area or back into the United States, where a surprising number of them were from.

"Activity at the Lake began increasing, especially in the day time, which was very rare. I wasn't able to watch as closely as I had in the past during the days prior to the day the dam was destroyed and we found Jean. On that particular day, Luc and I were hunting to the North when we realized something big was happening. By the time I arrived to see anything, it seemed the most damage had been done and you were all preparing to leave, safely. 

"I was still too far away to do anything when I saw the woman leave the jet as the dam broke. I must admit, I was frozen with shock for a moment when I saw what she was doing. Realizing that you would be leaving without her and the water would soon crash into her, I began racing to the lake. 

"When I reached the water's edge, I transformed into my human form with enough characteristics of a sea otter to survive the freezing water and swim fast enough to reach her. I dove in the second I saw her lower her arm and get hit by the tidal wave. Breathing underwater, I race with the flow as the lake drains through the break in the dam until I see the black of her uniform. 

"I found her pressed up against a tree, grabbed her, and swam to the surface. The current was strong and held us both against that tree. I made sure we didn't get swept away and did my best to keep her head above the water. The pressure of the flooding water lasted about two minutes until the whole valley was full and it had stopped rushing downhill.

"We kept a boat in woods along the northern shore of the lake, so the dam going did not disturb it. As soon as the water settled, Luc got into the boat and started in our direction, having seen me dive into the lake. When he got to us, we got Jean into the boat and traveled to the southern-most end of the new lake, taking us closer to our home. 

"Once we ran out of water, Luc began pulling the boat with Jean in it over the snow until we arrive at our shack. In human form, I rushed ahead to build a roaring fire and prepare a bed for her. The second they arrived, we took off the wet uniform, wrapped her in every blanket and spare animal hide we could find and placed her next to the fire. We began feeding her hot soup and keep giving her all the water she would take.

"She was cold and a little blue for a long time, but eventually began to respond and show some healthy color. She was knocked unconscious and never opened her eyes, but the morning of the day after then one following that in which we found her - Tuesday, I believe you've said - I felt her speak to me as you did earlier in the dining hall, Professor. She showed no signs of life, except her shallow breathing, but in my head she told me simply that "They will come for me."

"When you arrived the next day, I knew you were the ones she spoke of and rushed to meet you in wolf form. After determining that the situation and you were safe, I howled to tell Luc to come and he loaded Jean back into the boat and used it as a sled to carry her to join us. The Professor told the rest. We all returned here and placed her in Dr. McCoy's care last night." I finish, hoping they will be satisfied with my explanation.

"What do you mean? How could you transform into "human form with enough characteristics of a sea otter to survive," the one called Bobby asks, breaking the silence left by my trailing off.

"That is my gift. I learned early in life that I'm able to change into any mammal or take on their characteristics, as the situation requires. Taking in the situation that presented itself to me at the Lake, I felt a Sea Otter would be my best choice of animal to transform into to help your friend. Otters are very fast swimmers, able to breathe underwater and protected from the icy conditions by layers of blubber and thick skin. I adapted those traits for a time." I reply, easily answering the question I had heard often before exiling myself five years ago.

"Mah God." Is all Rogue seems capable of saying as she takes in all she has been told.

"It is indeed a miraculous story, Danelle. I cannot thank you and the fates enough for returning to your childhood home and being at the Lake that day to so use your gifts." Xavier says, moving to clasp my hand warmly in his.

Rogue suddenly leaps to her feet, "Jean is here?!" that fact only just sinking in.

"Yes," the Professor turns his attention to the younger woman.

"In the medlab? Here? *Alive?!*" She demands, stalking to the Professor's desk then back to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Rogue." Bobby rises and tries to calm the agitated female.

"Yes, Rogue, she is alive and in the lab." The professor answers her questions calmly.

She takes a shuddering breath and turns to meet his eyes. "Can Ah see her? Please?" she asks.

"Hank?" Xavier turns to the doctor for permission.

"She is not awake and needs the rest she is getting, but yes, you can see her. I will return below with you." Hank says rising. 

Logan, Storm and her shadow Kurt also jump to their feet, intending to visit as well. As if expecting that, Hank simply ushers the group out the door. 

Bobby simply sinks back into his chair and stares blindly at the floor.

He gulps suddenly and raises glistening eyes to look at the Professor. "She really survived?" He asks with such hope and disbelief that my own eyes felt moist.

Xavier nods and the young man stands. "Thank you." He says quietly to the man in the wheelchair before silently leaving the room.

Curious, I look to the Professor for an explanation.

"Young Bobby has been dealing with a great deal of guilt since the day of the dam. He feels he could and should have used his powers to prevent what happened." Xavier explains.

"Could he have?" I ask, wondering what powers could have prevented those events.

"It is possible, but we can never know for sure and speculating only brings heartache. In the last moments at the dam we all remember so vividly, Jean made a choice and was not willing to risk anyone else." Turning his attention to both Luc and myself he changes the subject, "I would like to take this time to thank you for all you have done. I'd also like to ask you both to extend your stay with us. I know you are uncomfortable in these surroundings, but I think you would both benefit from a little vacation here."

I look at Luc, letting him answer this one as I truly wish to know if he would like to stay and enjoy the comforts of a real home again.

"How long?" he asks.

"As long as you like," the Professor replies.

"I think it would be nice to spend a few days here," Luc says looking to me for agreement "it's not like we've anything pressing to return to."

Smiling at him, I turn and give Xavier my acceptance as well, with a simple nod.

"Excellent." The Professor states. "How about a tour of the facilities then I'll have Ororo take you into town to purchase a few articles of clothing and anything else you might like to get comfortable here?"

Not sure I liked the second part of the offer, I nodded automatically and we all left the room to begin our tour.

__

*Our days here are sure to be very interesting.*

This place – this school – and the people here were unlike anything I had ever known before and that fact warmed me. 

Maybe not all civilization was to be shunned. 

Perhaps my brother and I had only experienced the wrong parts of it. 


	5. Meanwhile, With Magneto Pyro's POV

Author's Notes: (1) Major alert that the implications in this chapter may not be liked by all, especially Pyro fans, but after watching his actions and reactions in the movie closely this is just the vibe I got. I do apologize to anyone feeling I'm completely off my rocker for that. (2) My apologies also if this piece seems completely out of place in the series. Hopefully you'll agree I tie it all together nicely, but at the moment it's something of an interlude from the drama of the others dealing with Jean's return. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never really belonged here, the thought entered my mind before I could stop it as I sneak quietly in the back door of the school. 

Reminding myself that I cannot think while I'm here lest *_he*_ should here, I quickly run up the back staircase, sure no one would catch me at this time. After the attack on the school, I was sure everyone was extra cautious here at night, so this morning would be the best time to return for my things.

Everyone here is oblivious in the mornings. 

I smile, remembering that. 

Friday mornings, like this one, tended to be even more hectic with all the kids wanting to get all their assignments for the week completed so they can enjoy their weekend, even though the teachers always gave more homework for us to do over the weekend.

Arriving back at my former room, my hand hesitates on the knob and I have to force myself not to think of my former roommate. 

Telling myself I can do that later, or better yet forget about *_him*_ all together, I take a deep breath and enter the room.

I freeze in my tracks upon seeing Bobby inside, staring blindly out our window.

He turns and stares at me blankly for a second, before his surprise shows. "Have you come back?" 

__

*If that's all the welcome I get from my best friend I've definitely made the right decision.*

*Damn, thinking again.* 

Stop it, I tell myself.

"Only for my things," I respond abruptly, springing into action to remove my personal possessions from the room.

"You're really siding with Magneto now, John? After what he tried to do to Professor X at the Lake?" he startles me by demanding from right beside me.

I wasn't about to confess to him that I had had any doubts about my choice after learning what Magneto had tried to make the Professor do with Cerebro2 at Alkali Lake. I'd come to agree that the man had been right to try doing to humans what Stryker had planned for us mutants, but the knowledge that it would have killed Professor X and Magneto had not cared still gave me pause.

__

*Sure they were enemies now, but they'd once been friends, right? How could Magneto have set the Professor up like that?*

*Professor Xavier would never have done such a thing to Magneto.*

*Was that the future that awaited Bobby and I?* 

*Once best friends turned enemies who would try to and perhaps succeed in killing each other?* 

Bobby, as an X-Man, was trained not to kill unless every other possible option had failed. With Magneto I would be expected to have no hesitation at ending the life of my former friend. 

*Could I ever do that?*

*Was I really ready to be seen as a villain and not just a rebellious teenager?*

Shaking off the thoughts, I throw my head back defiantly and give him my answer, "The name is Pyro."

He understood what that meant. 

When a mutant takes the nickname they have given themselves for their mutation and turns it into their whole identity, it means the part of that mutant that had tried to be human was no longer a factor. For one reason or another, that side had been shut down and now only the mutant lived on. We all knew this to happen most often with mutants who turned to Magneto's side.

My mission complete, I closed the knapsack I'd brought to carry my things, heaved it over my shoulder and pushed roughly past Bobby out the door. 

I moved slowly, sensing he wanted to say something and secretly wishing he would.

__

Ask me to stay, I silently urge him.

He bites his tongue on whatever he might have said and I'm gone. 

Outside the room, I move fast, wanting to get the hell out of this place. 

__

I would have told him to go to hell, if he HAD asked, I assure myself. Forgetting in my slightly agitated state not to think.

The Professor was outside as I burst out onto the lawn. 

He wasn't in my path so I didn't have to stop and deal with him, but I did. 

As I stand waiting, he maneuvers his chair toward me and I notice two strangers who stay standing where the Professor had been. They were watching me closely and I was tempted to whip out my lighter and give them something to stare at. Remembering how such foolishly immature acts made me an outcast here in the days before I left, I restrained myself, even as I told myself what these people thought of him no longer mattered.

"John, I am glad to see you again. Would you like to come to my office and speak?" Xavier asks drawing to a stop before me.

I shake my head and tell him the same thing I did Bobby upstairs, "The name is Pryo."

I'm pleased to see that my statement saddens the Professor. He's not just disappointed that I have switched sides, he's saddened by the fact. 

"I had hoped things hadn't gone that far, Pyro. I cannot dissuade you?" 

Again, I only shake my head.

"Be careful with Magneto, son, and never forget that we are here if you change your mind." He says before turning to slowly make his way back to the duo that still stood watching me.

For a moment, I just watch after him, somewhat shocked by that little scene. 

I see him reach the pair he'd left behind to speak to me and all three of them move to enter the door I had left open when I exited the school, not even casting one last look at me over their shoulders. 

Finally it sinks in that the Professor was taking my defiant words as truth and would not try convincing me to stay either and I began walking away. 

I focus on reaching the clearing on the other side of the trees where Toad awaits me in the helicopter Magneto had taken from Alkali Lake. Hurrying inside the machine, I settle down and indicate to Toad to get us out of there.

In seconds we're in the air, I can see the school clearly again and I allow myself to think once more.

__

*I was right, no one wanted me there.*

__

*"Never forget that we are here if you change your mind."* 

I'm not sure what to make of the Professor's words, but as they were not, "Please, stay" or any variation on that theme I tell myself they didn't matter.

__

*I had never belonged there.*

Though I'd gotten along nicely with the other students after the X-Men had rescued me from trouble back home in Australia, I'd never fit in. 

__

*Except with Bobby.*

__

*Dammit, I **don't** want to think about that!* 

Not anymore. He had made his choice and it wasn't me. End of that pitiful little story.

__

*It had been that damn Rogue from the moment she slipped into our math class three years ago.* 

__

*No more Fire and Iceman.*

__

*It had been Iceman following after Rogue with me following after him as an unwanted chaperone.*

The whole situation would have been laughable had I not been involved in it.

In the year before *her* arrival, my friendship with Bobby had deepened on my part. For a time, in the dark nights we shared in our little room, I had thought Bobby felt the same way. 

__

*How wrong I was.*

__

*I loved him, he had no interest in me.*

__

*He loved Rogue, she pretended nicely, but obviously longed for the Wolverine.* 

__

*The Wolverine was oblivious of Rogue as he wanted only Dr. Grey.* 

At that thought, I took another moment to mourn my fallen teacher. 

Magneto, I wouldn't think of calling him Erik though he has given me permission, told me of her death at the dam when he learned of it just two days ago. 

News traveled slowly to isolated islands in the middle of no where, I guess. 

She'd really only been a teacher to me and the one to doctor my burns in the early days as I adapted to my powers. She was one of the X-Men though. A true hero, and we all idolized her. I probably would have had a king-sized crush on her, if I went that way.

Shaking off my lingering sadness at her heroic death, I return my thoughts to the twisted saga of love at Mutant High, Bobby's name for the school.

__

*Dr. Grey, while living, did not return Wolverine's interest. She was totally in love with Mr. Summers.*

*At the end of that trail of broken hearts, was Mr. Summers, who loved Dr. Grey back and never even let his eyes stray to the numerous women who would have had him.*

*Man, how cruel was fate to destroy the only working relationship at the school?*

Toad must have really been pushing the helicopter or I was really lost in my thoughts, because suddenly we had landed and the engines stopped. Before I could move the man hopped out past me, knocking me back against my seat. 

I was not a big fan of that nasty thing with its spilt-pea-soup-green skin and nasty eating habits. Sabertooth also shared this island sanctuary and I couldn't help fearing and disliking that beast as well, but this was my choice. 

In time, I would adjust and thrive here because I had learned the hard way that I shared more traits with the exiles of the Brotherhood than I did those at Xavier's.

Magneto arrived and waited for me to exit the helicopter. 

I hop out to stand beside the man, feeling as comfortable in his presence as I had been a grandfather I vaguely remember having had in Australia. Even with my reservations about joining his side of the fight, it had been easy to stop thinking of him as the villain the X-Men touted him to be.

All he wanted was more for mutants than humans allowed us and he was willing to take the necessary measures to get us better lives. 

The man was powerful, you only had to look at how he had saved us all from Stryker's plans to know that. It was understandable that the X-Men feared Magneto, but he should be respected like the Professor, not vilified.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"No problem. Went in, got my stuff, and left." I replied casually, moving to take my things to the room I had been given here in Magento's cave/lair.

"Very good. Xavier did not try to stop you?"

"No, I ran into him, but he didn't give me any trouble." I answer honestly.

"Excellent." He changed the subject. "After you've finished settling in with your things, why don't we work on finish your uniform. I've figured out a way we can use blowtorches quite effectively and I think you'll like the results. We just need to test it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be there in a few." I reply moving to unpack my things.

__

*Blowtorches?*

I think I like the sound of that. 

Magneto and I had spent a lot of time in the past few days trying to develop a uniform that would best suit my powers. As I couldn't create fire, only control it, we'd run into some snags trying to figure out something more powerful than my lighter to generate flames for me in battle.

Quickly putting my stuff away so I can get to Magneto's chamber as soon as possible, I vow that from here on out it's a clean slate. 

There will be no more thinking of the school and Bobby and the X-Men as former friends and allies. 

Now I am of the Brotherhood, where I am welcomed and respected for my powers by Magneto. 

Today, John truly is gone. 

__

*I am Pyro.*

I say it aloud with conviction as I leave my room. 

Making my way through the maze of tunnels to Magneto's room, I smile remembering the man's words and the reason I'm going there.

__

*Pyro with blowtorches.*

*What more could a young man ask for?*


	6. Letting Go Iceman's POV

Repeated Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way, shape, or form other than the fantasies they inspire. That honor belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox, WBKids, Cartoon Network, and lot's of others who are not me. Pretty please with a cherry on top, don't sue me as I pay worship to their work not try to take it as my own. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still only morning and this day had exhausted me. 

I hadn't been ready for either big event that occurred and to have them both hit back to back just took all the energy out of me.

Dr. Grey was alive.

Part of me rejoiced, like everyone else in the school was right now.

Most of me was still sure I could have prevented her death – injuries rather, I guess now - and all pain it had brought and I continued to curse my cowardice. 

__

*I was the Iceman!*

All things liquid were mine to freeze and there we had been at a lake filled with water about to burst free of its dam and I had done nothing.

I could have frozen the whole thing before it broke the dam completely or at least froze enough to hold back the deluge long enough for us to leave.

I could have built ice walls around the jet, like the one I made to get Logan out of the school the night the soldiers invaded it, to divert the flow.

I could have done anything but stay seated on the Blackbird like a scared little boy wanting to get the hell out of there while Dr. Grey sacrificed…risked, I guess I should say now, her life for us all.

I hadn't though and that'll forever haunt me.

As will Logan saying in such shock, "She's gone" and Mr. Summers breaking down after having seen the woman they both loved swallowed by a tidal wave of icy water.

No matter what comes next in our lives, none of us who were on that jet will ever forget those two things. Even if a miracle has occurred to return Dr. Grey to us, in that moment she _was_ dead and the reactions of those two men are seared into all of our minds.

I need to go see her, I know that, but I can't right now. 

I have to convince myself such a thing could happen, even in our world where the unbelievable was made believable every day, and accept that I could not have saved the day before I face her. 

Knowing that, I push those thoughts aside and glance again at the door to my room.

__

*John.*

I had been expecting that moment would come. He was very possessive and would have wanted his things as soon as possible, but still his choosing to collect them today was a shock.

I still can't define what I feel about his defecting. 

It was still so fresh. 

In the moments before she left the Blackbird to save us all, when Dr. Grey had told us he was with Magneto, it was like I'd been kicked in the gut while knocked down and nearly out from the other blows of those past days. 

For the most part, I haven't given it much thought. My guilt and sense of anger at my brother's betrayal had dominated my mind. 

Except for when I was here.

In their room.

All five years I'd been at the school I had shared this room with John … Pyro, I guess now I should start thinking of him as that. 

If what Ronnie did was betrayal, I don't think there is a word to describe what John did.

We were best friends.

Or at least we had been.

We had planned for the longest time now to join the X-Men and fight side-by-side forever.

It was the perfect plan. Each one of our powers complimented and balanced the other one's and we knew each other so well we often fought as one in the Danger Room. 

Now, if I join the team, I will have to use my powers against him and he against me.

He had abandoned all those plans by choosing a life where we would be enemies and could one day kill each other.

I should have tried to talk him out of it. 

I had my chance while he was packing.

He just seemed so … angry. 

When he told me almost defiantly that his name was Pyro, I had realized that he had been angry for a while now. Remembering how he went off, blowing up things, when the cops arrived at my home in Boston Sunday morning and knowing that he abandoned us to flee the dam with Magneto, I accepted that I no longer knew him. 

Somehow, while I was so absorbed in my own life, John had faded away and just moments ago I had faced Pyro for what I fear will only be the first time. 

Regret at the realization still ate at my guts.

As he left, I had wanted to ask John to stay, but I knew I had to let Pyro go.

I guess I really am growing up, if I'm able to see and accept all that without the Professor's guidance. 

Turning to stare out my window again at nothing, I concede John's decision is not the only thing I see and accept around here lately.

Rogue and I are over, if we had ever really begun.

Neither of us has said it, and she doesn't seem to realize it herself, but there's nothing of a romantic nature between us anymore.

I known it the moment we returned here after the Lake and facing the President in Washington. 

Logan was the first to leave the jet when we landed and he moved rapidly from it. Rogue had struggled with her straps, but rushed to get out of them and run after the emotionally wounded Wolverine.

That I, her boyfriend, was equally wounded in different ways didn't occur to her for a full day. 

Even then, I only got a few rushed moments when she wasn't busy dealing with Logan or her own grief.

I loved her.

I really did, with all the passion of a boy's first real love, but letting her go was the easiest part of this past week. 

I feel none of the anger or bitterness I would have before everything that's happened, though I can't help being hurt by the fact that I never stood a chance. 

My love wasn't the love she wanted and it wasn't enough to change her mind.

That would smash anyone's ego to bits. 

Logan, I didn't hate or resent at all. 

I don't even blame him. 

He had surprised me by showing himself to be an ok guy, unless he was in Wolverine mode.

In those brief moments before the soldiers invaded Saturday night, I learned that he had never encouraged Rogue's feelings. 

I don't think he's even aware of them. 

Looking back over what Rogue and I had had, I saw there was really nothing there that could have dared compete with the return of the man who'd saved her life. Twice.

We'd been together for three years, sharing thousands of laughs, hand holds, hugs and almost kisses, then finally two actual kisses.

I think that second kiss is what helped me to deal with it all. It had begun so great and WOW did it stay great for a few briefs seconds, but once her mutation kicked in I was scared. 

It was like when I'd seen Logan become Wolverine. I had felt, but quickly discarding, the fear for my life in the presence of the animal. Then I remembered he had Logan inside and knew not to hurt me or anyone else not a threat. Fear lingered, though, in the knowledge that we mutants can be very dangerous with and without meaning to. 

That was the thing that scared me with Rogue. She didn't mean to hurt me and I really had meant it when I said it was ok afterwards, but the fact remained. Her mutation was very dangerous and I wouldn't be the one helping her overcome it to finally be intimate with a man.

"A man." 

Everyone still thinks of me as a boy, but I felt two big steps closer to manhood today.

It's still early yet and I seem to be on a roll, so I think that maybe I can get even closer before the day ends.

Other than facing Dr. Grey, family is the only big issue I'm left to deal with, in my opinion.

It's been hard for me to get past Ronnie's actions to think back on my parents' reaction to the news of my mutant status. 

I decide to focus on doing so now.

I had to admit they took it well, mom and dad. 

Dad had been quiet, but I could tell it was an accepting kind of quiet. He had just needed to digest the information and adjust his perception a bit.

Mom was typical mom, wanting to talk it out and make sure there was no other way before she began accepting the information and adjusting to it. 

I hate that they had it "adjust" to it. 

She said they still loved me and I know it to be true, but why does my mutation have to change their love in any way?

Ronnie's reaction though had made it clear that I can never go home again. 

Today, there was no pain at that realization as my maturity finally kicks in and shows me that _this_, the school, was home. 

I had been raised by my family in Boston, but I'd grown up and lived here in Westchester. 

Without disowning that family, I admit that I never _want_ to return to that house, except maybe for a visit somewhere down the road when we're all ready to take that step.

__

Why on Earth have I spent this whole week moping in teenage angst, I wonder as I resolve yet another issue that had been wearing on me.

All changes in life require a catalyst and I guess the news today was enough of one to bring about my maturity.

I'm with what I've managed today and vow to take the last step of visiting and facing Dr. Grey tomorrow. 

As a senior nearly finished with the education they can give here, I have no classes today so nothing demands my attention. My tired body has me stretching out on my bed to get some rest, but for a while longer my mind stays active.

For better or worse, the things in life that determine our character and merit as a man or woman are usually the things we let go of, I think.

__

*The Professor would be proud of me for realizing that, as well as being a bit surprised that he had not created that pearl of wisdom.*

I smile at that, but it quickly turns to a frown as a darker thought follows me into sleep.

__

*With all I'd let go of, what in life do I have left?*


	7. Acceptance Rogue's POV

It should all be too much to deal with at once, but I'm doing just that.

Somehow, with a strength I never would of guessed I possessed, I was coping with every twist this week put into my path, whether it took me in a good or bad direction.

The woman I'd simply been staring at for nearly an hour had a lot to do with it. 

My relationship with Jean had been rather rocky in the beginning. She had been correct in telling Logan I was "taken" with him and I resented her for sharing that bit of information and also for being the one to attract his attention from me. Even as I got more serious about Bobby and told myself I loved _him _and had felt only hero-worship kind of infatuation with Logan, I was downright bitchy to Jean. 

'Ro slowly did away with that attitude without my even knowing it. 

I often turned to Storm for guidance and conversation, trusting the lovely weather Goddess with all my secrets. She knew of my feelings toward Jean, but never said anything to discourage my having them. Instead, she carefully began pulling Jean into my friendship with her and I into her friendship with Jean. 

Before Jean or myself knew what was happening, there were no longer two separate friendships. It was now Jean, Ororo, and myself. Easily sharing confidences like long time friends. For the past three years the two women had been mother, sister, and confidante to me whenever I needed them.

Sunday, that day at the Lake, I nearly curled into myself and let the others inside me take over when I heard Logan say, "She's gone" and watched Scott collapse. It would have been so easy to give into the grief I too felt, but as we made our way to Washington, I knew I could not. Jean had sacrificed herself so that we would all live and I would not let her sacrifice be in vain – and certainly not the thing to finally destroy me. 

Finally feeling myself to be worthy of the company of the X-Men, I presented the President of these United States with the information Kitty had retrieved from Stryker's offices. With a firm stare, I dared the world leader to ignore what we showed him and make the speech he had planned that would have sealed the fate of all mutants. Grieving, we all presented the President with a compelling argument he did not dare to challenge. 

His speech, when made, prompted acceptance among us all. With eloquence and passion, he slowly calmed his citizens and made them see that killing one another would do nothing but kill us all. "To do that, my fellow Americans, would make us all true monsters," I vividly remember him concluding. We had listened to the speech in the Blackbird on our way back to the mansion, and I had cried at that line, which touched on the fact that so many wrongly felt _us_ – mutants – to be monsters. 

Jean's death had had a devastating impact on us all, but I knew Logan was taking it as hard if not harder than Scott. When he left the jet the second we landed back here, I did not hesitate to follow him the second I could. He had saved my life and comforted me in so many ways when I needed him three years ago and nothing on Earth would stop me from doing the same for him now. 

I knew I could only help him if I was strong and so that's what I was. 

When I found him in the woods surrounding the school, I did not flinch as the grieving Wolverine turned on my with his claws unleashed. 

I did not respond to his snarled orders and profanity as he tried to get me to leave him alone.

I walked straight to him and looked right into his wild, tear-filled eyes. His claws had retracted when I placed a gentle, gloved palm against his muttonchops and allowed my fingertips to follow the path of a single tear down his face.

Within the next heartbeat, I had found myself kneeling over him on the ground as sobs racked his body. I held him as tight as I could and allowed myself to grieve with him for a few moments. 

He hadn't wanted me to see him cry, I know that. He had never known such emotions before and he wanted no witnesses to it, but I wasn't about to allow that. 

After the worst had passed, I rolled him onto his back and forced myself into his arms. It had taken him a full minute before he responded and wrapped me in his embrace, nearly breaking my ribs when he finally did. 

We had stayed out there until morning came, each of us crying until there was nothing left and then just clinging to the other.

That night had been enough for me, but Logan – the Wolverine rather - needed more. 

I had spent every second of the next day consoling them both. We talked calmly, found more tears to shed, argued, screamed at one another and even fought. 

He hit me with words constantly, then just once with his fist. I had let nothing hold me back and hit him just as much with my own words before attacking him with kicks and punches.

It had been the ugliest, most raw and violent day of my life, but it was what the Wolverine demanded to accept his grief.

I'm probably the only other person who can understand what Logan goes through having the Wolverine inside, but somehow separate from him. I've become an expert on it, juggling five…now seven…people in my mind.

Bobby had been added Friday night when we kissed in his bedroom in Boston, followed by John who I touched to get under control Sunday morning. They joined David, Magneto, Logan, Marie and Rogue. Over time the "me" inside had split into those last two separate parts - Marie and Rogue.

That brief whisper of Bobby's name across my thoughts shifted my focus to him with more feelings of guilt and regret at how I had been ignoring him. I still wasn't able to face him knowing what I now did, afraid of how he would take it.

I had really thought I was doing something right there, with the relationship we had. Bobby and I were happy for a long time, even with only innocent touches and frustrating near kisses. When Logan had returned Friday afternoon, it had still felt right to be with Bobby. My feelings for Logan remained, but I saw them differently in that moment the three of us shared in the foyer the day he arrived. 

I finally even let Bobby kiss me that night – twice - after we'd arrived to the safety of his parents' home in Boston far away from the nightmare of soldiers invading the school. And the kisses had been good. 

Great even.

The first quick and chaste, the second longer and more passionate.

That second one had mind-blowing before Bobby abruptly ended it as my mutation kicked in.

With hindsight, I see that maybe it was the fact that I was kissing _someone_ with an actual kiss and not killing them that had blown my mind, not my feelings for Bobby. It only lasted a few seconds, but that was seconds longer than I had allowed myself to hope for in the four years since learning of my mutation.

Seeing Logan shot right between the eyes and fall, dead I thought, onto the porch of Bobby's home rid me of any illusions that I did or could ever love anyone but that man as he'd lain motionless before me. How I managed to keep it together then or moments later when he regained consciousness, I will never know.

Shaking myself from those thoughts that had swirled within me for the past few days, I came back to the miraculous events of today.

After verifying that Jean was indeed in the lab and alive, I'd flown into Scott's arms to share a moment of joyous laughter and tears. Once, the whirlwind of emotion died down, I had taken a seat off to the side and simply watched the others visit with Jean, while my mind raced from past to present and back again.

I was so quiet that Hank didn't tell me to leave when he shooed Kurt, Logan, and Ororo from the room. I was so distracted I didn't even think of follow them.

"How have you been, Rogue?" Scott suddenly asks from beside me, breaking the silence of the lab.

Stunned by the question and not believing for a second that after all he'd been through he would want to hear anything I could say, I just stared at him blankly.

"It's been one hell of week, but I've not been oblivious to everything but myself during it, Rogue. Jean is back and alive, so I can stop grieving. Now I need something to distract me while she heals." He explains with a slight smile. "Talk to me."

"Ah don't think Ah can. Everything is so….jumbled." I confess.

"I know what you mean," he said returning his attention back to the woman laying so still and silent on the table about six feet in front of us.

Just like that, we lapse into silence again and return to our thoughts.

Another hour passes before sound of my growling stomach adds itself to the rhythmic beeping of the machines monitoring Jean.

At the noise, we share the first genuine laugh either of us has had in a week and I rise with the intention of leaving to find food. "Can I get you something?"

"No thanks." Scott replies with a shake of his head.

In an instant, hunger is forgotten and I am concerned for the fearless leader of the X-Men. 

I really looked at him for the first time and noticed the signs of fatigue left by the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on. Today, he was not clean-shaven and neatly dressed as he _always_ was in the presence of others. A very light stubble covered his jaw and he wore only well worn old sweatpants and a T-shirt. No shoes or even a pair of socks.

"Scott," I begin, sitting down again and meeting his gaze. "Ah know how you're feeling right now, but you still have to take care of yourself."

He gives me that half grin again that's a little like Logan's. "I'm sure I look a fright, but I'm fine. Hank will make sure I eat when he does, as he did this morning."

Pleased by that fact, I rise again. "Ah must at least insist on getting you a pair of shoes. As my mother used to say, 'you'll catch your death of cold if you keep running around barefoot.'"

"Really?" he asks, distracted by my vague reference to the mother who had long ago rejected me.

"Uh-huh. Ah hated covering my feet with a passion as a child and she was always yelling those words after me until Ah surrendered and put on my shoes."

He laughs again at that little story before nodding, "By all means, then, bring me a pair of sneakers _after_ you've eaten. There's a wide variety of them in my closet, just grab the oldest pair you see."

"Really keeping with the scruffy, unkempt wildman look, eh?" I tease.

__

*Goodness, another laugh, _I'm becoming an expert at getting them to pop out today.* _

"Wouldn't dream of copying Logan's style, I just want to be comfortable." He jokes back.

I leave the lab smiling happily for the first time in what felt like forever and went off searching for food.

~*~

Logan and I collided in the hallway outside Scott and Jean's room about an hour later. I drop the worn jogging shoes I carried and fight to keep from falling on my butt at the impact. Seeing my struggle, he grabs my waist to steady me.

Breathless from that automatic gesture on his part, I stare at his beautiful face.

"What are you doing here, kid?" he asks, abruptly releasing his hold and stepping back.

Bending to pick up Scott's shoes I wave them in answer and explain, "Scott wasn't been wearing shoes all day so Ah came to get him a pair."

I watch him bite back some quick, snide remark about "Cyke" or "Scooter" as he almost forgets that Scott and himself are as close to being friends now as anyone gets with Logan.

"Wanna come with me to take them to him? Ah'm sure Hank won't chase you if you're with me."

He gives a gruff bark of laughter and says, "I ain't afraid of that doctor."

Knowing he feared very little, I simply smiled at that and waited for him to indicate whether he planned to accompany me.

Sensing my impatience at a response he quirks his lips into a his half-smile and with a sweeping gesture for me to pass says, "Lead on."

I roll my eyes at him and we begin on our way. It's amazing how …. normal this is, all things considered.

"Am Ah forgiven yet?" I can't resist asking.

"Nothing to forgive, kid."

"If you're sure about that, then Ah've got reason to be mighty mad at you for avoiding me the last two days."

"Ain't been avoiding you, I've been working. I'd think after the meeting this morning you'd know that." He gives me a look intended to make me feel foolish and back down.

"So you're saying had it not been for the mission you were on, we'd have spent more time together?" I challenge.

"We're not joined at the freakin' hip, Rogue," he growls.

"Sad, but true," I say, trying to cover it with a loud sigh. 

Another growl tells me his keen hearing picked up on it _and_ the sigh. Without another word we continue to the lab.

Entering the room and standing just inside the door, I gesture to Scott with the shoes I carried, "Is this a good pair?"

He nods and I go to give them to him when Logan pushes past me, demanding to know how Jean was doing. Wondering that myself, I quickly give Scott his shoes and focus on Dr. McCoy's response.

"Would it do any good to bar you from this room, Wolverine?" the doctor asks turning from his charts.

Logan simply arches a brow and Hank smiles. "Thought not. Her condition remains the same, as it probably will for a few days yet."

"Shouldn't she be showing some sign of waking up yet?" I ask the question that so worries me.

"I believe she has. Both Scott and Storm have indicated to me that she has fluttered her eyelids in response to some of their words or actions and I have seen her make similar gestures during tests, indicating that some part of her mind is active enough to be aware of her surroundings. You have to remember that of the 206 bones in Jean's body, nearly half have been broken. The painkillers I am giving combined with the body's natural response to such injures would keep anyone unconscious, so we've no real reason to fear she will not awaken soon." The doctor informs me.

Accepting that, I move to stand with Logan at Jean's side. 

Her head is wrapped due to her concussion and plaster or a thin blue blanket covers all but her face. Her left arm and leg are raised to angles best suited for healing the bones broken there. The body cast encased everything except for her right arm and leg, which were battered and bruised, but not broken. 

It was painful for me to again see Jean in this state, but considering the other option I take the sight in gladly. 

As if sensing my gaze, her eyelids do the flutter Hank had mentioned and I grab Logan's hand excitedly. We both wait breathlessly for more, but sadly she does not open those eyes.

I feel impatience, frustration, and worry tense Logan's body as with a growl he pulls away from me and leaves the room. 

For once uncertain, I bit my lip and do not follow him. 

I don't know what he's feeling or thinking now. When we thought Jean to be dead, it was easy to know that he was grieving like the rest of us. 

He had mourned her loss as deeply and as much as Scott had, proving his feelings for Jean were not shallow or temporary and that fact gave me pause. 

*Now that she was alive again….*

I just didn't know.

"It's not love," Scott says quietly from beside me. "At least, not the love I feel for her."

"Huh?" I ask him.

"Logan. He cares for Jean deeply, probably even does love her, but it isn't what I feel for her. You don't have to be afraid of that. He just wants her better like we all do and, being Logan, expresses it with growling and wanting to be alone." 

"Able to read minds now?" I say once the words sink in and clear up my confusion.

"No, just your expression. You love him don't you?" he asks, moving around me to clasp Jean's hand in his own.

"Is it still so obvious?" I ask, thinking how easily Jean had been able to identify my emotions for Logan three years ago.

"No, not to everyone, but I've learned enough about the emotion to recognize it." He leans down and kisses Jean's lips before turning to face me head on. "Don't be afraid of it, Rogue. I don't know what Logan feels for you, but if you love him, fight for him. You never know what will happen in life, take every bit of happiness you can while you can."

His words and the passion behind them surprised me. Not knowing why he said them or what to say in response, I just stared at my reflection in his ruby red tinted sunglasses.

"I almost lost Jean," he said, turning to stroke the woman's cheek. "We'd been together six years and in the days I thought she was dead, I relived and regretted every second of the months before we got together where we were so unsure of ourselves and feelings to acknowledge them. You've waited three years, Rogue. There wasn't much you could do in that time, but he's _here_ now. Don't waste anymore time you'll live to regret later."

Finally I understood and I hugged him tightly in silent thanks, both of us in that moment missing the smile that touched Jean's lips.

I pulled away and rushed from the room seconds later.

Before I could follow Scott's instructions, there was something else I had to do.

~*~

Bobby was slow to open his door after I worked up the courage to knock on it. When he did, I was surprised to find his eyes blurry with sleep and his clothing wrinkled as if he'd been laying in it.

"Are you ok?" I ask, distracted by his appearance from my original objective.

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes "I was just taking a nap."

"Should Ah come back?"

"No, I'm awake." He opens the door and waves me inside.

I move to take a seat on John's bed, not wanting to have this discussion sitting on Bobby's as I usually did when I was in this room. Having been in the room quite a few times before, I instantly realized that items were missing. 

*John's things were gone.*

"Where's John's stuff?" 

"Pyro came and got it earlier." Bobby says, wearily taking a seat on his own bed.

"Pyro? You mean John was here?"

"No. It was Pyro. John is gone."

I gasp, realizing what he was saying. 

*Our friend truly had left us to join Magneto.*

__

*God, when would the traumas stemming from Stryker's actions stop?*

"We knew it the day at the Lake, Rogue. Now we just have to accept it." Bobby said with a maturity he'd never shown before.

I was ashamed of myself in that moment for only just realizing how difficult the week must have been for him. 

As if sensing the words of apology forming on my lips and not wanting to hear them, he breaks the silence that was nearing uncomfortable.

"How's Jean?"

The abrupt change of subject takes a moment to adjust to before I answer, "She's doing well, I think. Dr. McCoy seems very pleased and optimistic. You should have come with us to visit her."

"I couldn't," I barely hear his whispered words.

He changes the subject again as if once more sensing what I was going to say and not wanting to hear it.

"This is it, isn't it?"

The change is too abrupt that time for me to follow and he continues before I can answer. 

"You're here to end it."

His insight and lack of surprise or anger startled me. 

He actually smiled a little at my shock and moved to sit beside me. "I already knew. I knew when you went to Logan."

"Really?" I finally find my voice.

He nods.

"Are you ok?"

"It hurts, I can't lie about that, but I'll get over it." He grips one of my hands reassuringly and smiles sadly before rising to stand beside the one small window in the room.

"Ah'm sorry," I whisper, wanting to go stand with him but too ashamed to do so.

"Don't be. I'm not. Not for a second," he turns to look into my suddenly teary eyes.

The truth of his words is in the clear blue gaze locked with mine, causing me to gasp with amazement.

*Amazed that he did not hate me.*

*Amazed that he truly meant he didn't regret feeling what he'd felt for me, even if it had never really been returned.*

*Amazed that before me stood a man where such a short time ago there had been a carefree teenaged boy.*

*Amazed to realize I really did love him, as deeply as one can love another platonically, and with realization see that I would not lose him by loving another more.*

I jump to my feet and rush to hug him tightly. The tears fall down my face as I thank him with words and this show of emotion for being more of a man than I ever gave him credit for.

For a moment, he returns the embrace before pushing me away.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" he asked and I knew the fact pained him, even though he accepted it.

Hating to hurt him, I nodded slowly and dried my eyes.

He turned to stare out the window into the approaching night. 

Accepting the dismissal, I lowered my head and made my way from the room. As I pulled the door shut behind me, I barely heard the words he spoke without turning from his contemplation of the world outside his window. 

I did hear them though and I swallowed back more tears as they follow me on my search for Logan.

__

*"Good luck."*


	8. Harder to Heal Wolverine's POV

A/N: This chapter took the most time writing, because I wanted to make sure my "Logan" was up to my high standards of how he and the Wolverine should be portrayed. I think of Logan as a pretty gruff fella whose language can and does get a lil … coarse, so this is definitely a PG-13 chapter. I really could have had some fun with the way this part goes, but I decided to keep the series a PG/PG-13 and only skim over the events. Hope y'all like the end result! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to leave.

To jump on Scott's bike and take off again.

I don't, though.

__

*I can't.*

There was no place to go now. I doubt I'll ever recover all my memories from before Stryker began his experiments on me and if the twisted fuck was to be believe, I didn't want to remember. It hadn't been a very hard decision to leave that past behind me at Alkali Lake with the tags I'd thrown at Stryker's feet.

Everything was about the present and future now. Here.

My heart, mind, and soul are rooted here now, keeping my body from moving too far away from the school.

Growling as my body demands _some _kind of release, I charge into the woods, claws ripping through the skin of my knuckles to slash into the first tree I come to.

In my fury of unfamiliar emotions, the six foot long, razor-sharp admantium blades quickly tear through the trunk, toppling the tree. It crashes onto the school's well-kept lawn and the sight of its branches gouging into the earth shakes me from Wolverine's control. 

I retract the claws with a grimace of pain as the blades slice through my flesh on the way back in. 

Rubbing my hands, I allow myself to wonder again if Stryker had been telling the truth. If I had done this to myself by volunteering to undergo some of the man's twisted experimentation on mutants.

Not wanting to repeat my impersonation of a lumberjack, I shake off the thoughts and focus on my mess. People are beginning to emerge from the school, drawn by the noise of the falling tree.

"Logan?" Storm rushes forward, concerned by the sight she sees upon arriving outside.

I don't answer. 

I can't. What would I say?

Sensing that whatever has happened here was not a threat to anyone, she turns her attention to me and takes control of the curious children. With a look over her shoulder to indicate she will demand an explanation later, the weather Goddess assures them that everything is ok while she and her constant companion Kurt urges everyone back inside.

Once again alone, I wonder if there is an axe anywhere on the premises and where it would be if so.

__

~~I believe a chainsaw would work better for your purposes, Logan, and you can find that in the tool shed on the south lawn.~~

~~I don't remember asking you inside my head, bub.~~

~~I don't recall asking you to **prune** that tree.~~

Smirking at that comeback, I head off to get the chainsaw. Inside the tool shed, I also find an axe and craving real physical labor, I grab it as well before leaving the building.

There was a figure moving slowly around the tree as I made my way back to it. My eyes adjusted to the growing darkness and identified the person as Marie. I wasn't really ready to face her yet, but I didn't stop my approach.

"Are we having a bonfire or are you thinking of building a cabin here?" she asks when I finally reach her side.

Growling, but otherwise ignoring her, I set down my toys and remove my shirt. That done, I pick the axe up again, pop my neck then begin chopping branches off the tree.

The kid ain't stupid, she knows when to back off and stop with the conversation.

Plus there was the fact that an angry growling me armed with an axe would shut anyone up.

*It wasn't enough to scare her off though.*

She just quietly perched herself on the stump of what remained rooted in the ground of this tree and watched me work. I doubt she could really see me though as it got darker and only a quarter moon filled the sky.

__

This was just what I needed, I thought taking a moment to rub the sweat from my face after a while.

I certainly hadn't planned, nor would I have ever thought, to be chopping up a tree in the dead of night at Xavier's school, but it was working. The repetitive motions of the axe as I removed branch after branch and tossed them aside required lots of muscle and no thought.

Of course, not needing to concentrate on the movements allowed my thoughts to stray elsewhere.

Like to Marie.

Thoughts of that nature usually went in a direction I didn't want to go right now, so I tried to focus on something else.

Of all things, I settled on something that had haunted me since Sunday. 

__

*Hell, who was I kidding, everything about that day haunted me.*

But one thing in particular disturbed me almost as much as thinking I'd seen Jean die and Stryker's taunts.

*There had been another one like me and I had killed her.*

After always thinking I was alone in the world, separated from all others with mutations no one else had, Sunday I learned I'd been wrong.

No matter how necessary it had been, I regretted killing her almost more than anything else I'd ever done.

I suppose a big part of that regret was facing the fact that if I had been able to kill her, I too could die. 

In the eighteen years of my life that I can remember, the thought had truly never occurred to me. 

When Rogue had touched me those two times three years ago, I'd thought she could have killed me, but never did I think I would die.

I was mortal after all, Sunday had taught me and it scared the shit of me.

Sunday also told me how human I was, my grief and mourning for Jean disproving Stryker's statement that I was an animal.

Sure, I had the Wolverine inside me and he was definitely a beast, but even he had grieved.

__

*With Marie.*

Sighing, I chopped off the last branch and searched through the darkness to find the object of that thought.

She was one of a very few who ever faced us both and lived to tell. 

Not only had she seen Logan and the Wolverine separately, but she was also one of the few to see us both in the moments where we actually shared this body or as one personality emerged to control my body.

She was without a doubt the _only_ one who had ever really understood all that.

Even I had trouble accepting that there were two sides to my personality, each so strong they were in fact separate, she understood and never feared it.

Cracking my neck bones again, I throw down the axe and pick up the chainsaw.

"Don't you think you should wait until morning to do that?" she finally breaks the silence by asking.

The question makes me realize a great deal of time has gone by and looking at the school, it appears many children have gone to sleep. Changing my plans, I pick the axe back up, grab my shirt off the ground, and begin moving toward the school, intending to take the tools to my room so they'd be safe there and ready for me to use in the morning.

"Ah hope you aren't planning on doing some remodeling. The professor tends to frown on things like that." Marie says as she trots along beside me.

The words draw a rumble of laughter from me. "I'm sure he does."

Without another word the two of us make our way to my room on the third floor. 

It was a nice room. The same one I'd been given during my first stay here. 

I set the axe and chainsaw down against the wall just inside the door. My shirt gets rolled into a ball and tossed in the direction of my closet as I move to sit on the bed. Sweaty from my work and thinking only of a scalding hot shower, I pay no attention to Marie as I take off my shoes. 

As they thud to the floor, I can't miss her moving from her hesitant stance in the open doorway into the room. The door clicks shut firmly behind her as I stand again. 

I turn to her with my brow arched in question at that, wondering what she's up to.

"Ah think we need to talk, Logan," is all she says as she moves closer to me.

Anticipating some kind of emotional scene about any one of the many things going on in our lives and around us at the school, I nod. "Lemme shower first."

She nods back and sits down on the bed while I reach into my bag on the floor to pull out some semi-clean clothes. 

__

I really need to unpack, I think as I complete my task.

__

And do some laundry, I realize as I get a whiff of my "semi-clean" clothes.

Looking at Marie, I'm surprised neither she nor anyone else here had said anything.

__

Guess they only smell that bad to me with my keen senses, I think as I move into my bathroom to take my shower.

Only wanting to clean away the sweat and dirt I'd acquired during the day, I grabbed the bar of soap in the shower stall and did just that within a few minutes. I took another second or two before stepping out to allow all the suds and dirt to wash away and run down the drain.

Leaving the steamy cubicle, I grab a towel and begin wiping the moisture from my flesh. Knowing Marie is waiting to "talk" I hang the towel back up and, still damp, step into a pair of sweats. 

I re-enter my bedroom while putting on the white t-shirt I'd grabbed. Decently covered, I move to settle onto the bed at the foot of which she still sits a little tensely. 

I jostle her as I climb on it, finding a comfortable position reclining back against the headboard. 

When she turns to stare at me for that, I pat the mattress beside me. "Be easier to talk from here."

Apparently agreeing with me, she moves to sit on the spot indicated twisting her legs into what I think is called a "lotus position." Whatever it is, it looks uncomfortable, so I immediately move to put her in a pose similar to mine.

Satisfied, I return to leaning back against the headboard beside her before realizing we can't really have a meaningful conversation if we're both looking up at the ceiling.

I find a better position by scooting down, roll on my side to face her and propping myself up with my left arm. 

Catching on, Marie does the same. 

I see the fingers of her right hand peeking through her hair as it held her head up off the bed. The black satin of the opera length gloves she wore nearly made the small digits invisible among the dark strands.

I allowed myself a moment to look at her, running my eyes over her body and denying that I was at all hungry for the sight.

Her hair with those two startling white streaks made me smile a little, not at the memory of how she got them, but because she wore them with such flair and refused to dye them. 

Around her neck was a black scarf and I was a little surprised to see it. When I had returned here Sunday afternoon, I had noticed right away that she'd been wearing nothing around her neck at that time. I hadn't really paid attention in the days since to see if she'd worn one since then, but the fact that she had it on now made me wonder why she'd left it off then.

Not voicing those thoughts, I continue my visual inspection. 

Thankfully she had chosen a more modestly cut black shirt today rather than the low cut, cleavage revealing things she'd been torturing me with recently. Still, the fabric clung and drew my attention to small, soft mounds of her breasts as they pressed against the shirt.

Moving quickly from that enticing view, my gaze swept over her small waist and the gentle swell of her hips, which were squeezed into a pair of tight black jeans.

No doubt about it, Marie had a great body and one that demanded she be seen as anything other than the "kid" I sometimes called her. 

Staring blankly at her thighs, I do some quick math and realize I no longer have the age thing to worry about, so I no longer need to remind myself of her illegal youth by calling her kid. Not that it had really been illegal, since 17 was the age of consent in the state of New York, but she'd been a young 17 in many ways and I'd had to think of it that way to stay out of trouble.

"Did Ah spill something there at dinner without noticing it," Marie breaks the silence by asking.

"Huh?" I ask back, snapping my attention away from my thoughts and onto her face.

"Mah jeans, do Ah have something on them?"

Telling myself neither the Wolverine nor Logan would ever blush, I ignored the warmth on my cheeks that said I was doing just that, and realized I had stared a little too long at her legs.

"No, they're clean." I reply gruffly. "So, what are we talking about tonight?"

She laughs nervously at my change of topic. "Ah guess it would be best to get right to that."

She goes quiet again after saying that and I simply stare at her, waiting for more.

Her left hand begins tracing the stitching of the comforter beneath us and she bites her lower lip, clearly thinking hard about what she wants to say.

Those two movements tell me this is a very serious conversation we're about to have and make me nervous. 

I spring into a sitting position and turn to stare at her intently.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replies instantly sitting up beside me.

"Then say what you came here to say."

"Ah can't with you glaring at me like that!"

"I'm not glaring, Marie."

"Yes, you are. Ah know what your glares look like and that," she points a finger to my face, "is a glare."

Thinking she may be right, I try to change the expression, but find I can't. 

I jump to my feet and turn on her, "Stop scaring me and just say it, I'll look the other way if my face bothers you."

"Your face does bother me, but Ah've never wanted you to look the other way," she whispers. "Ah always hate it when you look the other way."

The words stir something inside me, but I ignore it as I watch her gulp and look down at her hands.

"Bobby and Ah are over."

Thinking we've finally arrived at what she needed to get off her chest, I relax and move to comfort her. Later, I'd gut the Popsicle for breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry, darlin'" I say as I pull her head to my shoulder. 

"Don't be," she pulls away and rises to pace to the door and then back to the foot of the bed.

"That's not what this is about, though."

I stare at her as she comes to a stop in front of me. "It isn't?"

"No." she bites her lip again.

"What is it about then?" I ask, tensing again.

"This," she says suddenly.

Before I know it, she's thrown herself against me, knocking us back to lie on the bed, and plants a hot, wet kiss on my lips. I respond automatically until I feel the pull of her mutation begin, bringing me back to reality.

"Whoa. What was that?" I ask, trying to move away.

She doesn't let me though. Her arms stay locked firmly around my neck and she looks deep into my eyes. 

"Ah love you."

Doubting my keen sense of hearing, I shake my head and ask her what she said.

"Ah love you, Logan." A hand stroking my cheek accompanies the words.

The words sink in and I know she means them. 

*Can I say them back and mean it, though?*

Suddenly my mind is whirling with thoughts and emotions.

The first moment I'd stared into her scared, beautiful young face in that bar in Laughlin City. The lust and hunger I'd felt then for her, but instantly repressed because her face was so young.

Those peaceful moments we'd had together in my beat-up old truck after leaving that bar. In those moments I had felt connected to her as I had no other in my life. The fact that we were both mutants had stirred so much in me. I'd buried all those emotions, but they came flooding back and I acknowledged the one thing I had felt strongest toward her.

Possession.

From those moments on, she had been mine, whether I wanted to acknowledge it or not.

My grief that night three years ago, in this very room, when I'd thought I'd killed her because of my nightmare had been the grieving of any animal who had lost it's mate. The next day, when she'd fled the school, I'd been consumed by another fear. 

Fear that I had scared her away and lost her even though she had been able to heal herself with my mutation.

I remembered the love and loss I had felt at the Statue of Liberty when I held a limp Marie in my arms and her skin failed to respond to mine, telling me she was dead. I don't know what changed to make her mutation finally kick in, but even through the pain I'd felt as she drained nearly all my powers from me I had also felt the greatest kind of joy knowing she was alive.

Finally my thoughts flashed to the more recent past.

The moment I'd entered the front doors of this place last Friday and she'd been there, waiting to rush into my arms. It had felt so damn right to have her there.

Then there was the moment in my tent Saturday night when Mystique was trying to screw with my head to get in my bed. I'd spent so much time these past three years fantasizing about Jean and telling myself _she_ was the one I wanted, but when Mystique had morphed into Marie and suddenly been pressing Marie's soft, tempting body against mine I'd known I'd been bull shitting myself.

It was Marie.

Then, now and always, Marie was the one I wanted.

The one I loved.

As I was coming to terms with that reality, the woman I was thinking of had gone tense in my arms and was trying to pull away from me. I'd been lost too long in my thoughts and now she thought I did not return her feelings.

Needing to change that fast, I cupped her cheek in my right hand, hugged her tightly to me with my left arm, and pressed my mouth to her forehead. 

"I love you too, Marie." I say the words quietly, but with all the passion and emotion this woman invokes in me. "Always have, always will."

She pulls away suddenly, affected by my words and also worried that her mutation had begun drawing energy from my body.

"Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart." I answer my voice rough with emotion. "Do you?"

"Yes!" she practically screams as she buries her head against my chest and begins to sob.

"Hey," I begin lifting her face and wiping at her tears. "There's no need for that. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Oh, Logan, it's the best thing ever. That's why Ah'm cryin'. Ah've never been do happy in all my life." She says, the tears still flowing as she placed quick kisses against my hand.

Smiling at the contrariness of women, I slide my hand into her hair where it's safe and lean forward to kiss her lips. 

It's a quick, gentle kiss that I want to make long and passionate, but we both exhale happily when it ends.

Her sigh becomes a yawn as I press her face against my chest again, reminding me what a long, emotional day she's had.

Rising, I lift her into my arm and pull back the covers on the bed. I sit her down on the edge long enough to remove her shoes then push her comforter.

"Logan?" she says anxiously when I turn away.

"Just getting the light, darlin," I assure her, rushing to flip the switch on the wall off, throwing the room in to darkness before joining her in bed.

"Wait …. we can't …. Ah could touch you in my sleep." She cries, scooting away from me.

"I'll live, baby. We have to get used to it 'cause I'm never gonna let you sleep without me again." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull our bodies together, turning her so her back is to my chest.

"Do you mean it?" she asks, turning her head to look into my eyes.

"I mean it, Marie. I love you and you love me, we're not going to waste any more time apart." I kiss her again and she smiles.

"Make sure we thank Scott in the morning." She says smothering another yawn.

"What for?" I ask as she snuggles back against me, preparing to sleep.

"He told me to do this. He told me that if Ah loved you, Ah had to tell you and not waste any more time with us apart."

Silently thanking the man already, I assure her will both give him our thanks first thing in the morning and she falls asleep soon afterward.

I stay awake a little longer, staring at her pale features in the darkness.

This is like a dream come true, but I had never allowed myself this dream.

Maybe it was another miracle.

Maybe the fates had decided I'd known enough bad in my undoubtedly long life and given me this to make up for it.

I chuckle a little at my train of thoughts, realizing what a chick I sound like. 

Marie shifted at the noise and I bury my face in her hair, kissing the back of her head to let her know there's nothing wrong. 

Not wanting to disturb her again and feeling tired myself, I stopped thinking and fell into the deepest sleep I'd ever known.

~*~

Contrary to what I'd said that night, thanking Scott was not the _first_ _thing_ we did in the morning. 

It wasn't even in the top five.

Upon waking to find we'd made it safely through the night, without any deadly accidental touches, we had found a few more things to keep us in bed that didn't involve sleeping.

When we eventually left the bed, I was greeted by the unusual sight of an axe and chainsaw in my room, which served as a reminder that I still had a mess to clean up from yesterday. Marie followed me outside to watch me finish the chore rather than going to her room to clean up and change. Finished sawing up the tree trunk and piling the debris off to the side to be dealt with later, we went to turn my tools to the shed. 

There, she informed me that she had chosen to come watch me work because she would never miss an opportunity that presented itself to watch me work up a sweat. Those playful words got her a kiss that soon had us making out in the tool shed.

We were both rather sweaty when we re-entered the school and reluctantly parted to go to our separate rooms to clean up.

Only after I had showered and wrapped a towel around my waist did I remember my discovery last night that I no longer had any remotely clean clothes to put back on. Even knowing it would be another mark against me in Chuck's good graces after the tree thing, I had seriously debated finding the laundry room and washing my clothes while wearing nothing but the towel. The fact that this _was_ a boarding school with kids around 24/7 and it was broad daylight, making it very likely I'd come across a few runts, is what stopped such thoughts. Or more accurately, I still painfully remembered how loudly some of these kids could scream and was not about to risk having my eardrums burst again should the sight of my in nothing but a towel scare a child.

I wasted the hour waiting for Marie to get her butt back here channel surfing on the 20" tv in my room. I learned that late Saturday morning television programming was geared very strongly toward children and not bored, impatient men. Even the shopping networks had touted items for kids. 

A simple, but elegant pine crib on one such channel caught my attention and shifted the focus of my thoughts. Suddenly it wasn't "kids" in general that I was thinking of, it was possible Marie and me kids.

__

*Could we ever ...? Would we ever want to?*

I was pacing from those thoughts when she finally came back. I forgot what I was thinking and that I had been pretty ticked at her for taking so long when her arrival had made me realize the reason for the delay. She had taken the time to gather a number of her possessions to move them into my room.

Knowing what that simple gesture meant, I'd been on her the second she straightened from setting the box and bag she had put the items into down on the floor. 

The hour that followed was _anything_ but wasted.

Once we'd finished playing, Marie went off to wash my clothes for me and I had been left channel surfing again. 

Another hour passed before I was able to dress in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, both of which were still warm from the dryer. 

Our growling stomachs demanded we go see if we could find any leftovers from lunch and we had raided the fridge.

It was mid-afternoon when we finally walked hand-in-hand into the medlab to thank Scooter.

__

Oops, it was Scott now, I smiled at the thought.

I was surprised to see him eating when we got there.

"She wake up?" I ask, pulling away from Marie to move forward.

"Not yet, but I can tell she's getting closer to it." Scott says, pushing away from his hoagie to join us near Jean's bed.

Nodding, I simply stare at the woman lying there in front of us. 

I'd never been in this situation before, hovering nervously over someone I cared for. Seeing them in pain and unable to help.

I fucking hated that inability.

As I had many times since we found Jean, I wished I had the ability to heal others as well as myself. Or that she had a power like Marie's to take in my regenerative abilities as her own for a short time.

Neither wish was granted, so we all had to wait and watch as her own body slowly healed itself.

Marie slips her glove-covered hand in mine and presses closer to my side, drawing my attention to her.

I smile at her distraction and wrap an arm around her waist before turning to Scott. "Marie tells me we owe you some thanks."

The man looks at us, taking in our closeness and the smiles on our faces. A smile touches his own lips as the sight pleases him.

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Ah disagree, Scott. Ah never would have had the courage to talk to Logan without you." Marie moves from my side to embrace the other man and actually kiss him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you."

He didn't jerk away from the touch of her deadly skin and he returned the hug easily.

Feeling that had gone on long enough I pull Marie back to stand in front of me, wrapping both my arms around her waist from behind.

"I want you to be the first to know that we're going to be married," I tell Scott, drawing a squeal from my intended wife.

She turns to face me, shock written all over her face, and squeaks "What?"

I look past her to smile and wink at Scott, "See, told ya you'd be the first."

The other man throws his head back and laughs, making Marie glare in his direction.

"Ah don't recall being asked, sugah." She turns on me.

"I suppose I must make amends for that?" I ask her.

She continues to glare and I laugh while reaching out to shake Scott's hand.

Thinking of many possible ways to make my amends, pop the question properly and get rid of that glare, I quickly drag her from the room.

The other man continued to chuckle as he watched us leave, missing the slight movements on the bed behind him.


	9. Waking Up Jean's POV

A/N: Yippee, we've arrived at the climatic near end of this series! Just this and a lil recap to go! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Loud.*

*So loud.*

*Voices.*

*Laughter.*

*Scott has such a wonderful laugh. So warm.*

*Wait a minute …. Married?* 

That word spoken by someone who sounded a lot like Logan stirred memories in me.

__

*Scott and I were to be married.*

*Loud footsteps - someone wearing heavy shoes.*

*Beeping.*

*Where am I?!*

*Ugh, it all hurts my head.* 

My head is pounding.

I try to lift my hand to it, but find I can't.

__

*What's wrong with me?*

~*~

__

*Lights, bright, shining straight into my eyes.*

A vaguely familiar voice speaks again, his words have no meaning to me though.

__

*Where do I know that voice from?*

Another man speaks, asking a question of the one I'm trying to identify and the second voice I recognize with every fiber of my being.

__

*Scott.*

I hear him talking a lot.

I keep trying to talk back to him, but I can't.

I try even harder to look at him, wanting so much to see his face again, but my eyelids are like lead curtains and they will not lift.

The voices fade, both men obviously moving away from me.

__

*Don't go, I cry to them.*

*Don't leave me alone.*

I can't say the words aloud though and they cannot hear me, so I am left alone as the blackness swallows me again.

~*~

__

*Something was parting my lips and pushing into my mouth.*

Frowning, I fought the intruder.

It persisted and I realized it was a spoon.

I relaxed and the utensil slid into my mouth.

Liquid hit my tongue and the spoon was removed.

__

*Chicken broth.*

The spoon returned and sensing more of the warming liquid, I opened my mouth for it instantly.

__

*It tasted good, too.*

The spoon entered my mouth full of broth and left it empty more times than I could count until finally I had had enough.

When I refused the spoon at that point, the person wielding it did not try to force it in again.

Lips suddenly touched mine and I realized sleepily that must have been Scott.

__

*But he only feeds me when I'm sick ….*

~*~

"How is she?" a voice asks.

__

*Why does everyone always ask that?*

Pushing aside that thought, I focus on identifying the voice.

__

*The Professor.*

*Was I at the school?*

"Stable," said that vaguely familiar voice that always answers when people ask that question.

"Do you think it would do any harm if I try to communicate with her?" 

__

*The Professor again.*

*"Communicate with her?"*

*Was he talking about me?*

"I think it may be too soon for that. Give her another day to wake up and if she doesn't, we'll do it your way." 

I sense the Professor move closer to me, then I recognize the feel of his hand touching mine.

__

*I like that.*

*Scott holds my hand a lot.*

I have a vague memory of Ororo doing it too while I've been in this haze.

Wanting to be touched, I hold onto the fingers wrapped around mine.

"Jean?" the Professor asks anxiously at my movement.

__

*He had felt it!*

Excited, I squeezed harder and tried to open my eyes to look at him.

"Jean, can you hear me?"

"What happened?" Scott asks, worriedly.

"She's gripping my hand," Xavier replies.

Suddenly his hand is removed and replaced by Scott's.

"Jean?" my love says, leaning over me.

I squeeze his hand.

He kisses my lips, obviously pleased by my small action.

I moan, loving the feel of his lips on mine again.

He yanks them away at the sound and I whimper.

"You can hear me, can't you?" he asks, his lips near my ear. "Open your eyes, baby."

I try to do as he says.

My eyelids part to allow a mere glimmer of light inside and the movement tires me.

"That's it, Jean. Open your eyes for me."

__

*I want to.*

*I want to, baby.*

*But I'm tired.*

*So tired …*

~*~

__

*Water*

*There was water everywhere.*

*So dark. So very very cold.*

*It's swallowing me.*

*Can't breathe …*

*Mustn't try to breathe, I'll drown.*

*I am drowning.*

*My lungs were going to burst.*

*Rolling, pushed along under the water by the force of the current.*

*Can't see…*

*All black.*

*Dying…..*

*I slam into something hard and there is nothing more.*

My body jerks at the images, fighting to escape them.

*It was a nightmare.*

*I had to be dreaming.*

A movement of my head sends pain through my body like a bolt of lightning.

I cry out and suddenly Scott is there.

His hand grips mine and he's talking to me, telling me it's ok.

"Here, let me give her this," that voice I've finally identified as Hank McCoy's said.

__

*What?*

*What is he giving me?*

Scott lets go of my hand, moving away, and I feel Hank replace him at my side.

"No," I yell, trying to go after Scott.

"Jean?" he gasps.

__

He looks horrible, I think.

Then I realize what that thought means.

__

*I can see him!*

"Scott."

__

*Is that my voice?*

*It sounds so different.*

*So weak.*

"Oh my God, Jean!" he pushes Hank aside and takes me in his arms.

__

*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, God, that hurt!*

The blackness calls to me again and I go into it, clutching my brief glimpse of Scott's unshaved face tightly to my soul.

~*~

Something wakes me.

Some faint sound I couldn't place.

I struggle to open my eyes, wondering what it had been.

It takes four tries, but finally my eyelids part and I can see, but not what had made the sound.

The first thing I see if the distinct architecture of the medlab's ceiling.

__

*I knew that's where I was.*

Turning my head a little to the right, I see the heart monitor on which my heartbeat is marked by lines on the screen and beeps from the machine.

Scott enters my line of vision and I smile, forgetting all about sounds.

"Scott." I whisper, loving his name.

He grabs my right hand and kisses the back of it, staring at me with tears running down his face.

__

*Why is he crying?*

A sob escapes him and he kisses my mouth hard, making me realize I'd spoken the thought aloud.

"Give me a moment with my patient," Hank orders moving Scott aside.

__

*Patient?*

Puzzled, I stare blankly at him as he leans over me.

The doctor shines a penlight into my eyes, checking my pupils and I glare at him for that. 

He smiles in apology and moves to take my pulse. 

Satisfied with that, he puts on his stethoscope and places it against my chest.

The metal is cold and I again glare at him.

He ignores that glare and continues listening for a moment.

Finished with he little tests, he removes the stethoscope from his ears and smiles at me. 

"Welcome back."

"Where have I been?" the question leaves my throat as a squeak.

He frowns slightly at that. "How much do you remember, Jean?" 

"Of what?" I frown.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm at the school. In the lab." 

I try to sit up and find I can't.

"Jean," Hank places a restraining hand on my shoulder. "You've been injured. Can you remember that?"

I hurt, I acknowledged again to myself.

I'd been hurting for a while now it seemed.

Fragments of thoughts I'd had recently came together and I realized I was indeed injured.

"How?" I asked, my question answering his.

"I know it's frustrating, but I think it would be best for you to remember that yourself. I can tell you that you're going to be all right. In fact, your condition is improving at a fantastic rate."

"Why can't I sit up? Why does it hurt so much to move?" I demand.

"Your body colliding very hard into a tree, I'm sure you will eventually remember how that came to happen yourself, and the collision broke many bones. I've placed nearly all of your body in a cast to help those bones heal. I'm afraid it will be at least another week before you can really sit up."

Scott and I both gasp at that.

"Another week?" I ask.

"Yes. You were injured a week ago. A week ago today."

"What day is it?"

"It's Sunday."

Sunday, I think.

__

*What had happened last Sunday?*

~*~

__

*Lasagna.*

*I smell lasagna.*

*Man, it smells good.*

Opening my eyes, I turn in the direction my nose says the smell is coming from.

I close them again for a moment as a twinge of pain hits me at the movement. 

Once the moment passes, I open them again and see Scott and Hank seated at a table a few feet away. Each of them had a plate before them and on each plate was a large portion of lasagna.

My mouth watered and I felt as if I hadn't eaten in forever.

Their heads snap in my direction and I realize I must have made some noise to draw their attention. 

They look at one another for a second and then rise to walk quickly to my side.

Scott stands back reluctantly and lets Hank lean over me first.

The doctor quickly checks my vitals again, this time warming the stethoscope before placing it against me.

"Excellent." He says when he steps back, finished with his little tests.

Scott pushes forward eagerly at that and grabs my hand.

"Hey, baby," he says, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"Hi," I reply weakly when he ends the caress.

"How you feeling?"

"Hungry," I think of the lasagna that had woken me.

He smiles at that, lips parting to reveal a glimpse of his perfect white teeth.

"I'll go heat some soup," Hank says quietly.

I groan at the thought of more soup and demand, "Lasagna."

They share a look and Hank returns to my side. "I'm sorry we tempted you with that, but it's still too early for you to have such solids."

Scott saw my begging expression and turned to plead my case, "A bite or two couldn't hurt."

Smiling at the dual assault, the doctor reluctantly nods.

Scott kisses me briefly before darting off to get his plate.

Without speaking, he stabs his fork through the layers of pasta, meat and tons of cheese, ripping away a small chunk and offering it to me.

Delighted, I take it into my mouth, but am surprised to find chewing and swallowing the morsel to be difficult and the last actually painful.

Frowning at that, Scott put the plate down on the over-bed table Hank had silently moved into a position over my stomach. 

"What's wrong?" He demands.

"Hurt," I croak.

He looks to Hank.

"I figured that would happen. Try drinking some water, your throat could just be dry." He says, having seen my painful swallowing.

Scott immediately empties water from the pitcher on the table he set his plate into a glass and turns to give me the liquid.

I gulp it down eagerly, only then realizing my throat was parched.

Seeing that I'm drinking too fast, Scott removes the glass watches me swallow that mouthful before returning it to my lips.

"Sip it, Jean. Just take small sips or you'll make yourself sick."

Hating that he was right I obey, but still the glass is emptied quickly. He replenishes the supply and I take a few more sips.

With my throat feeling immeasurably better, I look at the plate of lasagna again.

"Want to try again?"

I nod slightly and he picks the plate up again.

The second forkful goes down much better, but chewing was still too difficult and I grew frustrated.

Hank returns, apparently leaving without our noticing it, and carefully sets a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup on the table.

"Don't worry. Your face has been very badly bruised and it's sure to be stiff, making chewing painful. Once they finish healing, you should have no trouble eating. Perhaps until then, you'll listen and eat your soup." He chastised having seen my reaction to that second attempt at the lasagna.

I blushed and allowed Scott to feed me the soup I'd been brought.

I silently mourned for the lasagna, but gladly consumed the soft noodles and tiny bits of chicken offered to me by a spoon.

I quickly tired and with another kiss on my lips, Scott watched me go to sleep.

~*~

*I wasn't alone.*

I sense a lot of people, not just Scott or Hank with me.

They're whispering.

Talking about me.

Waiting for something.

*Who's there?*

I open my eyes slowly to answer that question.

*Where are they?*

I tilt my head to the left and see nothing.

Turning to the right, I see Scott approaching.

"Hi," I whisper brokenly at his approach.

He takes my hand again and kisses it before saying Hi back.

Suddenly, Ororo is beside him leaning over me.

They were quickly joined by Kurt, Rogue, Logan, Xavier, Hank and lastly by a somewhat reluctant Bobby.

Hank moves through the crowd to do his usual check of my vitals, this time taking a moment to warm his stethoscope before listening to my breathing.

"How are you feeling, Jean?" the Professor asks when he and the others are again allowed by my bedside.

"Hurt," I give what's become my standard answer.

"Hank has told me that you do not remember how you got hurt. Can you tell me the last thing you do remember?"

I try, but it's all so hazy. The pain has been filling my mind for too long.

Sensing that I was getting frustrated, he lays a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"It's ok, Jean. It's perfectly natural not to remember right now."

He's silent for a moment and I turn to look at the others huddled around me.

*Why are they looking at me like that?*

*Like they … can believe what they're seeing.*

"Jean, do you remember Alkali Lake?" the Professor asks cautiously.

I search my mind for anything matching those words and, after a few moments, gasp at what I find.

"We made it?"

Silence greets my quiet question.

"Yes, Jean." The Professor finally says, his voice breaking over the words.

I watch a tear roll down his cheek and he takes a moment to regain his composure before continuing. "Yes, Jean, thanks to you, we made it."

At his words, Rogue and Ororo begin crying. The women quickly turn into the waiting arms of the men behind them, Ororo to Kurt and Rogue to Logan.

I notice that the men also have tears in their eyes. 

Bobby, Kurt and Logan swallow almost at the same time, keeping any tears from falling from their eyes.

"Why are you all crying?" I demand.

A tearful Scott moves forward to kiss me and then answers, "Because we made it, Jean. We all made it back."


	10. Conclusion

After those difficult days, the lives forever changed by the events continued.

Xavier guided and nurtured his students, teaching them to live with their mutations and work toward finding peace with humans. Under his guidance, future generations of the X-Men were taking shape.

Ororo and Kurt continued to live in the idyllic glow of new lovers. The Nightcrawler had made an incredible addition to the team and all were thankful for having found him.

Scott and Jean both endured months of agonizing physical therapy to help Jean recover from her injuries. She now had a permanent limp, but neither of them cared about such a small thing. A more serious side effect of her many injuries was the apparent loss of her powers. Her mutation had been brought on by a tragic event from her childhood and it appeared the trauma's she had suffered recently had taken the mutation away. Now she was a normal human being again and that took a great deal of adjusting on everyone's part. Scott never budged from her side and made her realize he loved her through and through no matter what. They were married the second she could hobble down the aisle for their intimate ceremony in the school gardens. 

Logan and Marie hadn't wasted any time getting to their nuptials, opting instead for a quick visit to a Justice of the Peace a few days after Jean awoke. Everyone took a while to adjust to a content and happy Wolverine.

Danelle and Luc Roi returned quietly to their place in Canada after two weeks at the school, where everyone had treated them as heroes. The pair did not stay there long, as they were again ready to rejoin the society that had sent them into the wilderness.

Bobby handled his last steps into manhood with an ease all around him marveled at. He left the school to attend college, but planned to get the degrees necessary to return there and teach later. On breaks from his studies, he spent his time at the school he still considered home.

Pyro and the Brotherhood thrived in their own ways. Their numbers grew and each new addition genuinely shared Magneto's belief that mutants could never live peacefully with humans. 

Humans, for the most part, did their best to prove them wrong, though much ignorance and hate remained. 

As always there were skirmishes that called for the team's intervention and Logan led the X-Men brilliantly in those fights until Scott felt Jean was strong enough to be left alone when he retook his role as leader.

This was no happy ending, for in life there is no such thing and this was not the end. In life "ending" is death and, while those who live on will continue to find what happiness they can until their own end comes, death is never a pleasant event.

These X-Men know that without any illusions now. 

Just as they know that lucky as they were this time, one day they would go on a mission a member did not return from. 

Ever.

The knowledge drives them all to cling tighter to their loved ones in this time they had and make every moment they could a good one. 

For as long as they could, they would live and love and prepare for their next big battle.

All of them sensed that it would be coming far too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's a wrap! Unless an encore is requested, I bring this series to an end and turn my creative focus to other areas. I'm not yet sure what direction it will take, but I hope to bring you more writing in the future. Now that I have cleansed my mind of the lingering darkness of Jean's death, I hope to bring y'all more X2 fiction. :)

I'm very sorry it took so long to get the last 7 parts up! For some reason every time I tried to upload them as .doc files they'd upload all weird, with symbols and special characters. It took me four days to try saving and uploading them as html documents and I must say that's the way I shall go from here on out. 

Feedback, criticisms, and story suggestions are always welcome. Write to missmishka@aol.com


End file.
